Edith Rose Wallingford Montgomery
by Boots1980
Summary: Story begins 9 months before Season 4, Episode 1. When Edith Montgomery encountered Martin Ellingham at Truro Hospital, she had not seen him in the nearly 20 years since leaving England. How Edith affected his life in med school and Port Wenn.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Home

**Nicholas is becoming restless as the plane circles Heathrow once again waiting for clearance to land. What in the bloody hell has happened to England, thinks Edith. Since leaving New York, there have been several announcements about heightened security at Heathrow and the possibility of delay. Now they have been trying to land for an hour. That blasted David better have the car waiting or he'll hear about it. **

**Why is there always a cock-up when she returns to England? Fortunately, this will be the last time. She left England following med school for a residency and fellowship at McGill University in Montreal. After nine years in Canada, she went on to New York for another nine years at Cornell's renowned fertility clinic****. Now she is finished with the States and can choose any post she wants in England. Her impregnation rate at Cornell was among the best in the world, particularly for those in their 40s. And the States is swarming with them. Every law firm partner, every financial muckety-muck, even doctors who should know better think 45 is a perfectly respectable age to resuscitate aged ova and sperm and make a go at pregnancy. Fortunately, she was there to help and made buckets of money doing so.**

"**Mum, I have to go to the lavatory." **

"**Nicholas, don't bother now. You can wait until we land, can't you?"**

"**No, Mum, I really have to go."**

"**Alright then, off with you."**

**Edith quickly unfastens seven-year-old Nick's seatbelt and ruffles his hair as he squeezes by her. She forces a smile hoping that will settle him a bit. Patrick was right: he is a sensitive child - unlike his father! Throwing money at Patrick rid her of him and any thought he would see Nick again. The divorce was painless, and their marriage ended as dispassionately as the passion which brought it about. No more younger men vows Edith. **

**As Nick returns, the pilot announces they are cleared to land, and Edith bestows another smile on her son. "You'll have a nice visit with your cousins and the horses. Then Uncle Simon will take you to St. Benedict's. They'll turn you into a proper British gentleman like your uncles and grandfather, not like the ruffians who terrorized you at Montessori." **

**Nick gives her a fearful look, but there's nothing to be done about it. He is off to boarding school in September. She has a career to make in London.**

**An hour later they are through the wretched customs at Heathrow, and Edith sees what could only be one of the aged retainers from Larchmont Hall holding a sign reading "Montgomery." Nicholas spots the man and hesitantly asks: "Is he to meet us, Mum?" **

"**I'm afraid so, Nicholas. Let's just hope whatever wreck Uncle David sent doesn't break down on the M-25. I'm not in the mood."**

**As she approaches the man, she recognizes Mr. Waycroft, once her father's chauffeur. "Waycroft, you are much too old to drive. Why did Mr. Montgomery send you?" Looking a bit startled, he bows his head saying: "I'm only to greet you, Dr. Montgomery, and make certain your luggage is organised. Mr. Montgomery's PA is outside with the car. I'll phone him now." With that Waycroft takes a mobile from his pocket and presses a button. **

**What's this? David has equipped the staff with mobiles! Does he have any idea of the calls they likely make and the cost? Has he gone mad? A few minutes later a tall young man sprints toward them saying, "You mind the car now, Waycroft, I'll collect the bags." **

"**Who might you be," Edith asks. **

**"Teddy Latham. I'm David's driver at the moment, but I'm actually his PA. Are you Edith?" **

**Cheeky little sod, she thinks. "No, whoever you might be. I'm Dr. Montgomery and this is my son, Nicholas. Now if you would be good enough to gather our bags and get me out of this dreadful place, I won't have David dismiss you immediately."**

"**God, David was right about you. Said you were a bit shirty." **

**Giving him a withering look but relishing David's comment, Edith commands the young man to follow her to the baggage reclaim area. Their two large bags appear and Edith points to them: "You, mind the cases then." He easily lifts them and leads her from the terminal. Outside, Waycroft is standing next to a shiny, black Bristol automobile. She looks at the PA: "Don't tell me David bought one of those?" **

"**Yes, from a musician in The Netherlands. It's a fantastic car. He and I are the only ones who drive it."**

"**Nonsense. Give me the key. I'm driving to Hertfordshire."**

"**I'm sorry, m'am, but only David and I drive the Bristol."**

"**Look you little twit. Hand me the key immediately or the next job my brother gives you will be mucking Mum's horse shed."**

**Waycroft nods to the young man saying: "Do as she wants. Mr. Montgomery said not to upset her."**

**After their bags are stored in the boot, Waycroft enters the rear seat with Nicholas and Teddy takes the front passenger seat. "Shall I go through the various controls and such, Dr. Montgomery?"**

"**Not necessary. Waycroft taught me to drive at 13. There's nothing you can teach me. Unless, of course, I decide to become a PA - whatever that might."**

"**Personal assistant. A PA is a personal assistant."**

"**So you're a secretary then," Edith smirks. **

"**No. I do the distasteful things David doesn't have the time or interest to manage: the house renovation, staff and accounts, fetching visiting sisters, that sort of thing."**

**Laughing, Edith says: "You can't insult me. I've been insulted by the best and insulted them even better. Now give me the key."**

**The PA hands her the key saying: "It's your funeral Dr. Montgomery."**

**Edith tinkers a bit with the instruments and adjusts mirrors. Looking into the rear seat both Waycroft and Nick are dozing. Good. She can show this PA person a thing or two. She quickly pulls from the kerb and heads toward the M-4.**

**Trying to be as nonchalant as possible, the PA scrolls through his mobile, pointedly ignoring Edith's erratic driving. David warned him not to ruffle her feathers, no matter what she said or did. He's dealt with investment bankers since leaving Cambridge four years ago. His boss's sister may be arrogant and condescending, but they are worse. Perhaps he should tell the sister to get stuffed and see if David sacks him. With his impressive CV, he can name his price. Plenty of rich men need help managing their lives. **

**After 10 minutes of silence as Edith swerves in and out of the heavy traffic, she looks at him: "Not a bad car. Handles well." He only nods and returns to his mobile. **

"**Aren't you to talk to me?"**

**Sighing, he looks up from the mobile. "What do you want to talk about?"**

"**Oh, I dunno. The car, David, that cow Charmaine, their gaggle of brats."**

"**Charmaine's not a cow. She's a lovely woman and a wonderful mother. David's mad about her."**

"**Of course he is. Who else but Charmaine would pro-create with him?"**

**Now he understands David's warning to tread lightly with the insufferable sister. Well, then, he'll at least defend Charmaine. She's been nothing but kind to him, and he likes her and the children. **

"**Well, she's done quite well with the children. They are quite bright and fun to be with. Your son will enjoy them."**

"**How many are there now?"**

"**Still the six. Although Char would like one more before she reaches 40. Says she needs a tie breaker with three girls and three boys."**

"**She just wants to best Mum's six. She wants to outdo everyone, even Mum."**

"**I'd say not. Your mother is quite fond of Char. She's been such a help with your father. Moved everyone from London to Larchmont only to lend a hand."**

"**Well, it's not like they don't have help. Mum says there's a nurse and Charmaine only reads "The Times" to him or brings in the children at the odd moment."**

"**Your father seems to like it. Not that anyone can truly tell. He seems calmer when Char or your mother is with him."**

**Bloody Parkinson's. Her father was vital until a year ago. Overnight he turned into a drooling, trembling wraith of a man that Edith couldn't recognize from his photos. Well, she's home now and can play dutiful daughter for a bit. But Dad would be the first to tell her to get on with it. **

**As Edith zooms onto the M-25, she pays more attention to the roadway and drops the conversation with Teddy. Just as well. He found her damn annoying. Looking at her sideways, he sees the glint in her eyes as she speeds along, and her thin lips curl upward. Well at least she is enjoying the drive. If they survive the next 30 minutes, she will have to slow down through the roundabouts, and they will soon be to Hertford. With any luck Charmaine will see her driving the Bristol and report it to David. It'll spare him tattling on her. **

**Tracking their time on his mobile, Teddy notices that they are approaching Larchmont nearly 10 minutes earlier than the usual travel time from the airport. Good. The less time with her, the better. Heeding the road safety signs, Edith slows the car to a sedate pace as they meander through the village and head toward home. She calls to her son, "Nicholas. Get awake. We are here." **

**Both Waycroft and Nick jump at her voice and look equally startled. "Mum, is this where we'll stay?" **

"**Yes, Nicholas. We're at Larchmont Hall. This is where I grew up. Grandmother and Grandfather are here, your cousins and the horses. We'll have a bit of a holiday before school. Look smart now."**

**Continued. . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Siblings**

**Inside the gates of Larchmont Hall, the Bristol moves slowly along the crushed shell driveway that is more suited for horses than automobiles. As the house comes into view, Edith exclaims: "Good Lord, what has David done to this place?"**

"**Didn't he tell you? It's being reburbished. The scaffolding will be down next week, and then we finish inside. A bit of musical chairs after that as they move from room to room. The bathrooms and kitchen are finished, but we still have the upper storey remaining. Quite an undertaking really. All should be ready by Christmas. Your brother, George, and Fiona are even coming from Sydney to have a look." **

"**This must be costing a bloody fortune. Who's paying for it? David better not look to me for a contribution. He and Charmaine will end up with the house because no one else wants it."**

"**I imagine so. But you'll like what's been done. Your mother is pleased as punch about it. She's always wanted to freshen the house, but it was overwhelming."**

"**Perhaps. But I liked the way it looked. Scruffy and comfortable. Mum would bring the horses into the kitchen and scullery on cold nights. They helped heat the house. The smell was ghastly but it was worth it for the warmth. At least I have those memories."**

"**The heating is up to snuff now, and the horses are stabled next to the garage. Tell you what – go round to the back. That way I can garage the car before a trolley smashes into it."**

**Circling the house, Edith is amazed at the scaffolding covering the stone walls to the gables, the obviously new windows and the crisp look to the slate roof tiles. A bloody fortune. But then David has it. **

**Her first memory of her twin brother, David, was of Dad scolding him for pulling apart his cigarette lighter. David only looked at him and quickly put the tiny pieces right. Anything mechanical caught his fancy, and he spent silent hours tinkering alone. At Tonbridge, his boarding school, he won the prizes in physics and maths and took top honours from Keble College at Oxford. After that he was off to the States and MIT where he earned a doctorate in physics. **

**Given his natural predilections, the family expected he would have a very dull career in research. He wasn't verbose enough for an academic life, preferring to neither talk nor write. Growing up, Edith could not remember having a conversation of more than a few words with her brother, and that would be a long talk. The boisterous Montgomery family accepted his quietude and seeming disinterest in them. David did as he pleased and bothered no one.**

**Her parents were shocked when David phoned Dad saying he had taken a post on Wall Street in New York. The salary he mentioned was exorbitant. Mum had Dad make the conversion from dollars to pounds several times. She simply could not believe anyone would pay her quiet, shy David that sum. What could a physicist possibly do in a financial firm?**

**By then her brother, Arthur – who was six years older – had taken a first from Oxford's Nuffield College in economics and was a stock analyst on Bond Street. He somewhat darkly told Dad that physicists were being hired to develop mathematical behaviour models to help determine which stocks to buy and sell. Three Jewish physicists who fled Russia now worked at Arthur's firm, but none of the traders understood what it was the three did. However, they liked the result: it made money for them.**

**When David followed Charmaine back to England, he and Arthur joined forces to start a financial consultancy, and both brothers became quite wealthy. Arthur chose retirement at an early age and a life of leisure as a country gentleman. His large contemporary home and extensive gardens are built on a plot of Larchmont land he bought from Mum. **

**A few years ago ennui set in, and Arthur turned his business acumen to organic farming. He has been buying nearby fallow farmland to grow what Simon derisively describes as "designer vegetables."**

**The siblings joke that they are not certain if Arthur has more ex-wives or David has more children. One could never keep track of either. Arthur has no progeny of his own, but several of his former wives do, and he has raised and educated various stepchildren. Three of them have joined him in his veg venture.**

**Simon, the second oldest son who now holds Dad's seat in the House of Commons, often commented that David and Arthur were the best luck for the tax collector in Hertfordshire. Mum would laugh and say "well what little sum is left, Peter tries to extract from them." **

**The saint of the family, Peter, converted to Roman Catholicism and became a priest. He manages a large charity in Lewisham and is an activist for liberal causes both in Britain and the greater world. Most recently, he has been vociferous about the regeneration of the Royal Docks to entice the Olympic Games to London. The poor are bearing the brunt of the displacement and will gain nothing. He is the bane of his Conservative family's existence, with the exception of Charmaine. She is an avid fundraiser for his causes, as she had been when she first met David in the States.**

**After several major rows at Christmastime, Dad decreed what is known in the Montgomery family as "Pax Larchmont." When Peter comes home, no one may talk about politics, religion or social issues. One of Arthur's former wives, Lilly, ****pointed out this left only sex to discuss. She was the wife Edith always liked best.**

**Unfortunately, she was also the wife Edith's ex-husband Edwin liked best. During a summer visit to Larchmont, Edith discovered Edwin and Lilly _in flagrante delicto_ in one of the old cottages. Lilly was divorced from Arthur and only there to visit her two sons who lived with him. As soon as practical Edith had divorced Edwin. Not that it mattered, but she was actually a bit weary of him. He had peaked in his academic career at McGill, and the trajectory of her career was on the ascent. Edith vowed there would be no more older men in her life. **

**And she kept that vow after the divorce and her departure from Montreal. Cornell Medical School in New York had offered her a faculty post teaching reproductive endocrinology and working in its fertility clinic. She was at the top of her game and not yet 40. Natural IVF, in which no drugs are used, was gaining popularity with better technologies now available. It was the method used to conceive the first so-called test tube baby in England, and the fact that Edith was British enhanced her cachet. She was very sought after, and her success rate grew exponentially compared to IUI and stimulated IVF pregnancies. **

**Truth be told, her success was owed to Patrick Soeters, the South African embryologist who bragged he spent his days making women pregnant and his nights trying not to. Patrick painstakingly selected the eggs for fertilisation, and he had an uncanny knack for extracting those most likely to result in a healthy baby. Nine years her junior, Patrick played rugby, rode a bicycle about Manhattan and eventually fell under the spell of Edith. It happened the night a Middle-Eastern princess, whose infertility was threatening the political stability of her country, delivered a healthy baby boy.**

**The poor girl had traveled from country to country for two years suffering every pain and indignity the world of fertility medicine could visit upon her. She came to Cornell as a last effort before her husband would be forced to divorce her. After one natural cycle IVF administered by Edith, she was pregnant and remained at Cornell under close observation until the birth. **

**Edith and Patrick looked in on the delivery and then returned to the clinic with a bottle of Champagne provided by the happy father. Not used to drinking, the abstemious Edith had with Patrick what he called a "bang-up." Another successful pregnancy for him. Blast, now Edith would have to bother with an abortion. **

**When she told Patrick there would be no procedures on a Friday, he asked why. She stiffly said that she had succumbed to his considerable skill at making women pregnant. Rather than being relieved about the abortion, Patrick was horrified. He reminded her of the distraught women who would and did do anything to have a baby. If she did not want the child, let it be adopted by a woman who not even Edith could help conceive a baby. **

**Edith angrily reminded him that it would be she, not he, who would be affected by the pregnancy. The nuisance of gestation, the health effects, the pain and inconvenience of delivery. No thank you. She was having an abortion. Patrick persisted and, in response to her comment: "I'm not bringing a bastard into this world," he said, "I'll marry you. I'm one of the few people here who actually likes you and one of the few you respect. We can make it work."**

**Putting it down to her soaring progesterone levels, Edith experienced one of the few sentimental moments of her life and agreed to marry Patrick. She had delivered countless babies during her residency in Montreal and now helped infertile couples create babies. Shouldn't she learn what the fuss was about? **

**Following a Caesarean delivery, she planned to hand the child over to Patrick and a nanny for care. But she learned what all the fuss was about the minute the obstetrician placed the baby on her chest and Patrick cut the umbilical cord. At first she thought Patrick's tears were dripping onto her face, but then realized she was also crying. Crying over this red, scowling, squalling boy they had mistakenly created, but who brought them such great joy. This then was Nicholas Henry, named for their fathers, and loved by Edith more than she ever could have thought. **

**She was in such a turmoil that Edith did not tell the family about her marriage to Patrick or the birth of Nicholas until he was three months old. Her parents complained that she had not visited them the summer of her pregnancy, but she easily attributed it to work. Taking the bull by the horns, Edith arrived for Christmas at Larchmont Hall with Patrick and Nicholas in tow. Not as shocked as she anticipated, her father only said: "We'd expect nothing less from you Edith. You always were a surprise!" **

**Continued . . .**

**Terminology. I have greatly simplified the terms, but I believe the gist can be understood. **

**Reproductive Endocrinology - a specialty in the field of obstetrics and gynaecology which treats reproductive disorders and infertility**

**IVF - In Vitro Fertilisation - a fertility treatment in which an egg is placed with a sperm cell in a laboratory culture dish, cultured for several days, and subsequently placed into the uterus**

**Stimulated IVF - fertility drugs are used to stimulate the growth of multiple ovarian follicles bearing eggs to increase the chance of pregnancy**

**Natural IVF - fertility drugs are not used and this considerably lowers the medical risks and costs of treatment. Only one egg is produced and retrieved, but it is believed the single egg may be more viable than the multiple eggs produced in stimulated IVF.**

**IUI - intrauterine insemination - a fertility treatment in which the sperm are washed and then placed within the uterus to fertilise an egg. Washing the sperm removes a substance causing uterine contractions that could expel the egg and also eliminates substances that adversely affect the quality of the sperm. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Family**

**Edith was indeed a surprise to her parents. Each pregnancy after their first child was meant to result in a daughter, but the sons continued. Current medical students were skeptical when Edith told them her mother was not even aware she was bearing twins, much less knowing their sex. **

**In the 1960s, ultrasound scans were not commonly used, and Mum's ante-natal care was quite perfunctory. She was healthy, had four successful pregnancies and received only cursory examinations by the village GP during her latest pregnancy. The day preceding Edith's birth, the doctor assured Mum she could travel to London with Dad for the opening of Parliament.**

**Fortunately for Edith, her mother began premature labour between the House of Lords, site of the opening ceremony, and Buckingham Palace, where a reception was to be held. At St. Mary's Hospital, a nervous house officer announced to her startled parents that Mum was carrying twins. One baby was in a breech position with a second baby tucked behind the first. Both babies were in distress. An emergency Caesarean delivery first produced David, at a respectable 2.7 kg, and then Edith, at a worrisome 1.8 kg. **

**The neonatology staff at St. Mary's was the best in London, and Edith was dispatched to the Special Care Baby Unit suffering from respiratory stress syndrome. It was touch and go for nearly a month, but she survived. Mum and Dad claimed her fighting spirit began at birth. **

**Medical wisdom at the time recommended isolating low birth weight babies in incubators to keep them suffused with oxygen and in a warm, germ-free environment. On learning the circumstances of her birth, a helpful mentor at McGill suggested to Edith that she may not have properly bonded with her mother. Mum could not breastfeed her, hold her on even touch her for the several weeks she was confined to the incubator. Perhaps this was one reason for Edith's lack of empathy and slight esteem of others. **

**Her mentor's comment resonated with Edith, and she and Patrick outdid themselves in bonding with Nicholas. She even breastfed him, although it was a bloody nuisance after she returned to the clinic and had to express milk several times a day. For the first year following Nick's birth, Patrick cared for him and prepared to enter medical school. Nicholas was a cheerful, easy baby who became the linchpin of their marriage. However, keeping two people together with so many differences was a daunting task for anyone, much less a baby. **

**Patrick objected when Walter Zeffren persuaded her to leave Cornell and head one of his fertility clinics in England. After Edith paid his fees for medical school, Patrick had just begun a residency in obstetrics and wished to remain in New York.**

**It was not only the residency that tied him to the States, but another young doctor who was an intern on the paediatric service. They had been having what he thought was a discreet affair for quite some time. Of course, Edith was well aware of it, and was putting plans in place to ensure Patrick would have no access to her money or Nicholas. Then she would divorce him and return to England.**

**On the advice of her lawyer, Edith bluntly told Patrick that she and Nicholas were moving to England, and she had no intention of bringing him along. She would file for divorce and settle a handsome sum of money on him. In return, he would cooperate fully in the divorce and make no claim for Nick. Patrick agreed to her terms, as her last proviso was that his residency at Weil-Cornell would be terminated if he failed to do so.**

**Nicholas seemed a bit upset about the move and leaving his father, but Edith was confident that he would forget Patrick quickly. She has to toughen him up, and St. Benedict's is just the place. Much as she hates to be parted from Nick, it will serve him well. **

**Now at Larchmont Hall, Teddy is first helping Waycroft from the car and then Nicholas. So much for proper British gentlemen, thinks Edith, as she opens the car door and hands him the key. Her parting comment should mess with him a bit. It is something med students did to each other for a laugh. **

**Of course, her med school boyfriend – Martin Ellingham - took it seriously and often embarrassed her by diagnosing maladies at every chance. Only walking from St. Mary's to the tube tried her patience with him. Every limp, cough or tremor was subject to his unwelcome scrutiny and comment. **

**Gazing carefully at the young PA, Edith declares: "You should have that excessive facial hair examined immediately. It appears to be hypertrichosis." Teddy's hand moves to his face, and he looks quite concerned as she continues: "It is very rare but, if treated immediately, you could be saved. I'd get to it today." **

"**What is this hyper – thing," Teddy weakly asks. **

"**Werewolf Syndrome. Eventually, your face will be covered with hair just like a werewolf. Hopefully, you won't turn into one."**

**As she walks away, the churlish boy is staring into the car mirror and gingerly touching his face. With the other hand, he is frantically scrolling through his mobile, likely for the number of the village GP. Good, she thinks.**

**Edith hears her sisters-in-law, Charmaine and Helen, squealing her name as they rush to her with out-stretched arms. Oh God, what she does for her mother!**

**Smiling tightly, she first allows Charmaine and then Helen to hug her. In her own affected way, Helen places a kiss on each of Edith's cheeks and coos: "Welcome home dear Edith." However, their true welcome is for Nicholas. Turning quickly away from her, they embrace him and sprinkle him with kisses and questions. He looks a bit terrified, but Edith gives him their secret wink to soldier on.**

**Following behind the two women are Charmaine's six young children and the three diffident teenagers who belong to Simon and Helen. Edith is delighted as she notices three pierced eyebrows and one pierced nose. Helen must be beside herself!**

**She is a local village girl who snared Simon the summer after he completed law school. He was working in Dad's office before taking a post in London, ****and she was managing her mother's tea shop. One year later they were married and moved to London where Helen attended a posh cookery school.**

**After the birth of their first child, they returned to Larchmont, and Simon soon stood for Dad's seat in the House of Commons. Repeatedly elected, he has been a most effective MP and is inching toward a leadership post. Helen owns a wedding catering business that is very popular with Londoners who fancy the village as a picture-perfect site for weddings.**

**Helen hints frequently that Larchmont Hall is ideal for such events, but Mum has resisted the idea. Edith wonders if Helen and Charmaine have it in mind to turn the house into a wedding factory when Mum and Dad are gone. Perhaps that is why David agreed to all the renovations. To each his own. Edith wants nothing more to do with marriage!**

**Charmaine herds everyone into a sitting room off the terrace where her parents await. Edith nods to Nicholas, and he hurries to his grandmother who bends to hug him for a long minute. After kissing his cheek and forehead, she wipes away tears saying: "Edith, come to your mother."**

**As she embraces Mum, Edith feels the thinness of her shoulders and chest through the pouffy blouse concealing her gaunt body. Her brown hair is only streaked with gray, but she seems much older and frailer than two summers ago when she and Dad visited New York. It was just after their return to England that his Parkinson's was finally diagnosed by a neurologist at Hammersmith Hospital.**

**Sitting in a wheelchair nearby is her father who is staring at the ceiling and murmuring to himself. Edith barely recognizes him and even the horrid photos bore no hint of how the disease has ravaged him. Edith takes his hand and stoops to kiss him. He looks blankly at her and mumbles what sounds like "doctor" but could also be "daughter." Either way she hopes there is some recognition of her. **

**Edith recalls finishing sixth form at St. Paul's when all the fathers gathered with their daughters before a formal dinner. As her father fastened a single strand of pearls around her neck in the tradition of the school, he did not tell her she was pretty as the other dads were doing. Rather he said: "Use your brain, Edith, and the world will be yours." She has proven him right.**

**Mum pats Dad's shoulder saying: "Henry, we are taking tea now. Later Edith will bring her son, Nicholas, in for a visit with you." **

**Nicholas steps forward: "I want to say hello to my grandfather now. I've come from New York and know he's ill. I'm not a baby and only want to see him. Raising her eyebrows in surprise at Nick's emphatic behaviour, Edith gently leads him to her father. Nicholas holds out his hand as Patrick taught him: "I'm Nicholas. It's good to see you again, Grandfather." Her father grips his grandson's hand and Edith thinks he says "boy." Then he drops Nick's hand, closes his eyes and bows his head.**

**As everyone stares at her father, Edith claps her hands loudly. "Come now, all of you. We shall see Grandfather after tea." She must get out of the room and away from her father. There is only so much one can endure.**

**Continued . . .**

**Note: David's birth weight of 2.7 kg is equal to 5 pounds, 9 ounces**

** Edith's birth weight of 1.8 kg is equal to 4 pounds**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Career**

**Two tiring days later, Edith is driving Charmaine's Range Rover to her meetings at Imperial Hospital in London. She decided not to press her luck by asking for the Bristol and is resigned to the slow pace of the lumbering vehicle. Worse than the lack of speed, the car smells unpleasantly of horses, dogs and children. At least she is away from the chaotic family life which has enveloped Nick. **

**His cousins have been quite kind to him, and Uncle Arthur has the lot of them pulling veges from his organic gardens. Simon's daughter, Judith, plans to read psychology at university and seems eager to chat with Nick. By the time Edith returns tomorrow, the girl will likely have a list of problems he is suffering from the divorce. Edith cringes at the thought. She has been receiving far too many parenting suggestions.**

**Yesterday at breakfast, Charmaine and her mother were appalled to learn that Nick was off to boarding school in September. **

"**He's only seven years old, Edith, that will never do," said her mother.**

"**If you'll be too busy at hospital, he could remain here and attend the village school. The children are doing quite well there. It's perfectly respectable and has excellent teachers," Charmaine added.**

**And then that bloody Patrick phoned to make certain Nick had arrived safely. Mum had a long chat with him and then allowed Nicholas a talk with his father. No, this was not their agreement. Nick is to be weaned from Patrick, but now her mother has told him to phone when he pleases. Surely Charmaine is to blame for turning her mother into a meddlesome woman. Must she tell her own mother to stay out of her business!**

**The last few days she helped move her parents to the completed wing of the house so that work may be finished in their rooms. Edith is irritated that David undertook the renovations with her father so ill. She questioned him, and in his typical fashion, he responded: "If not now, when?" Charmaine, of course, intervened. "If we're to live here, the house needed work to be done. It had gotten quite derelict. We planned it so that your parents would not be inconvenienced. They have done very well with it all."**

**Not wishing to become embroiled further in family matters, Edith said nothing more. Her mother was thrilled that her old family home was being refurbished and that David had brought horses back to Larchmont Hall. The last two had died a few years ago, and she missed them. Trained as an equine veterinarian in Scotland when women were not given spots in English schools, Rose Wallingford Montgomery had a full on veterinary surgery at Larchmont Hall for nearly 40 years. **

**An interesting family legend explained how Rose secured her place at the University of Edinburg. A servant girl at Larchmont Hall had a sister who was maid to a lady-in-waiting for the Queen Mother. The same maid was the source of a persistent rumour that Queen Elizabeth and her sister, Princess Margaret, were conceived through artificial insemination performed in a small Hertfordshire village by the local GP. **

**Edith's Grandfather Wallingford had been a gynaecologist in London before marrying grandmother and moving to her family home at Larchmont Hall. At a time when rural women rarely saw doctors, he set up a general practise, rather than one specializing in women's health. **

**For years reporters would appear in the many Hertfordshire villages searching for someone to confirm the story of the royal conception. Dr. Wallingford had the unofficial duty of denying the rumour. Supposedly, it was this service to the Queen Mother that had Rose admitted to vet school. Grandmother often hinted that Grandfather Wallingford had performed a much different service to the Queen Mum which was the actual reason for her kindness to Rose.**

**When Edith brought Martin Ellingham to Larchmont Hall, Mum regaled him with the family story. Ellingham explained beyond the point of boredom why the procedure was not possible in humans during the era in which the two royals would have been conceived. Of course, Edith knew he was wrong, but the weekend had been so fractious she wanted no more arguments with him.**

**Her intent in bringing Ellingham to Larchmont was only to flee London and relax after their brutal final exams at St. Mary's. Instead, Ellingham had produced a ring and asked her to marry him. Edith was so taken aback that she blurted the first thing that came to mind: "Martin, don't put me on the spot like this." For the rest of the weekend, they quarreled about what he called "their future." Edith repeatedly reminded him that she was soon leaving for Canada, and that he would not be part of "her future." **

**They stayed in touch her first year in Montreal, but Ellingham refused to see her when she returned to Larchmont that summer. Last she heard, he was managing a team of senior registrars at St. John's and was the heir apparent to his old tutor, Robert Southwood, at Imperial. Edith shivers with pleasure as she remembers her somewhat dodgy affair with Robert during her first year at St. Mary's. Perhaps she'll look in on him today. She saw Robert a number of times in Quebec, and he occasionally phoned her during visits to the States. But she always resisted the strong temptation he presented because of Patrick. Well now, Patrick is gone. **

**Approaching Imperial, Edith is caught up in the traffic near Parliament and sneers at the ill-dressed tourists who dare step in front of the Rover. Simon told her of a car park on a side street, and she slows the car to find it. A driver sounds a horn to hurry her, and Edith rewards him with a two finger salute. Ah, here it is. **

**As the attendant takes the key, Edith reaches for her leather briefcase and a pair of black Christian Louboutin pumps. She'll put them on when she arrives at Imperial. There is no possible way she could hobble there in the tall heels with their signature red soles. She is wearing a dark blue suit, with the skirt falling demurely below the knee, a white silk blouse, her St. Paul's pearls and Mabe pearl earrings. She looks professional, successful and feels quite confident. **

**The first thing she notices is that the hospital is teeming with medical students. St. Mary's and several others schools have merged into one large medical school at Imperial and students roam the corridors. Walking toward a lift, a student holds the door for her saying: "Take your time, ma'am," as if she's a pensioner. Edith nods curtly saying, "9th floor."**

"**Off to gynae, are you," the student chirps.**

"**Yes."**

"**Me, too."**

"**Hmmh."**

"**Having a procedure are we?"**

"**We are not having a procedure. We perform procedures."**

"**You're a doctor, then?"**

"**Right."**

"**Gynae?"**

"**Reproductive endocrinology."**

"**Big money I hear. Maybe I should specialise in that instead of obstetrics."**

**Edith gives the student an appraising glance: "Stay with obstetrics. You seem suited to a banal sort of work." **

**Ignoring Edith's snide comment, the young women gushes: "I love your shoes."**

"**Of course you do" is her dismissive response. Does nothing stop the boldness of this girl? What has happened to medical students in England? No student in New York would dare talk to Edith in this way. Of course, no one here knows who she is – at the moment.**

**Walking down the corridor to Walter's office, Edith notices heads turning as she clicks by with the red soles of her shoes flashing. Bemused, she looks over her shoulder and glares at several nurses who are staring after her. Good. Let the gossip begin!**

**Walter's secretary smiles politely as Edith enters saying: "Oh, Dr. Montgomery, I will let Mr. Zeffren know you're here. Shall I bring you a cup of tea?"**

"**Yes, plain with a slice of lemon."**

"**Sorry, I don't believe we have lemons."**

"**Find one."**

**As the bewildered secretary looks about, Walter appears and ushers Edith into his office. "Edith, may we bring you something?"**

"**Your girl is looking for a lemon." Turning toward the secretary, Edith repeats, "Tea, lemon, yes?" and takes Walter's hand.**

**The only interruption during the next two hours occurs ten minutes into their conversation when Walter's secretary enters bearing a cup of tea with a wedge of lemon. As she hands it to Edith, her hand shakes slightly, and Edith exclaims: "Mind, it's hot!"**

**Sufficiently cowled by Edith, Marion asks: "Shall I bring you anything, Mr. Zeffren?" **

"**No, Dr. Montgomery and I will be meeting colleagues for lunch at one. People are overjoyed, Edith, overjoyed to meet you."**

**With the needlessly-long catch up finished, Edith addresses her work with the Zeffren Clinical Group. She has only to complete her identity check at the General Medical Council so that she may be registered and have a licence to practise. Walter confirms that once this is finished, there will be no waiting periods. Imperial has seen to everything.**

**Edith and her American lawyer have reviewed the employment contract, and there are several issues. First, she expected to work in London at the clinic affiliated with Imperial Hospital for one year. Instead, Walter wants her to head the clinic in Cornwall, which has proven quite successful. **

**Harried London women stay several weeks at a spa near Truro where they receive acupuncture and therapeutic massages to increase their chances of conceiving during a fertilization cycle. Edith will concentrate on natural IVF to encourage the older and wealthier to use his clinic. **

**Whilst at McGill, Edith participated in the earliest research in maturing eggs outside the ovaries, greatly reducing the cost of fertility treatments. In Vitro Maturation will be the next phase of reproductive technology, and Walter needs Edith's knowledge. The business has gotten quite competitive, and one must have an edge. Edith is his edge. **

**More to the point, she can continue her research on geriatric parents over 35 and the effect of age on the health of their babies. ****In the last ten years, autism, schizophrenia and bipolar disorder have been linked to older parents. If there is more than an eleven year age difference between the parents, the likelihood of a health problem with their child increases considerably as Edith saw at Cornell. Her research will be quite noteworthy as it will focus on several areas of current interest in medicine.**

**Thinking she must, Edith spars a bit more with Walter about the post in Truro, but the opportunities there are greater than she expected. It's only for a year or so, and then she will return to Imperial and a Harley Street clinic. Edith will use her time well in Truro. **

"**All settled then, Walter. My son's leaving for school in September, and I can be in Truro just after that."**

"**I didn't know you had a child, Edith."**

"**Yes. Nicholas. Seven. Sensitive child. He's off to boarding school, so you'll have my undivided attention."**

"**I'd expect nothing less from you, Edith. We've followed your career from McGill to Cornell. Now that you've returned to England, I think you'll find we're right up there with the big boys. Or shall I say girls?"**

"**No, Walter, big boys will do. I'd rather be with the big boys."**

**After what she considers a dreary lunch with Walter, two REs from his London clinic, and a gynaecologist from Imperial, Edith appreciates more that she'll be away from London medicine. It all seems a bit staid and orthodox to her. In Truro, she'll be in charge, and Cornwall offers fertile grounds for her endeavours. **

**Walter leaves her after lunch as he has meetings with investors eager to make money over the grim spectre of infertility. His secretary will have completed the paperwork while they were out. Have a look at it, and they'll talk again next week. Remembering to be gracious, Edith rewards Walter with a rare thank you and somewhat genuine smile. Yes, he has done well sending her to Truro. She'll begin her literature review tomorrow. Plans will now unfold for the rest of her day and night. **

**Continued . . . . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5  
><strong>

**Favours**

**On the 9th floor, Marion has finished the paperwork and a packet awaits Edith. She stands as Edith enters and briskly says: "Here you are, Dr. Montgomery. Do you wish to have a look through everything now?"**

"**No, I'll want to discuss this with my solicitor. Could you call Robert Southwood's office and see if he's in?"**

**Marion quickly consults a directory and phones his office. "Mr. Southwood is finishing rounds and will be available in about 10 minutes. Shall I tell his secretary that you wish to see him?"**

"**Yes. I'll pop in shortly."**

**After ringing off, Marion hands Edith a small map of the new surgical wing showing the location of Robert Southwood's office. Edith takes it from her with nothing more than a nod of her head. **

**In a nearby loo, she refreshes her makeup and fluffs her short brown hair. Under the harsh lighting, the grey is more evident, and she thinks to add colour as her New York hairdresser suggested. Maybe when she arrives in Truro, she'll do something a bit different. **

**Making her way to Robert Southwood's office, Edith garners more than a few stares and not only because of her pumps. She moves aggressively through the corridors with no apologies when bumping into people or pushing past them. "Rude" was the most-common adjective applied to her at Cornell, followed closely by "brilliant." The word "bitch" often found its way into conversations about Edith Montgomery. She supposes it will happen in England as well. Good.**

**Edith is amazed when she enters Robert Southwood's office and finds his same secretary, Gemma Leighton, still with him. My God, she must be well over retirement age. Giving Edith a tight smile, Gemma says: "Lovely to see you Dr. Montgomery. Mr. Southwood will be here shortly. May I bring you an espresso or cup of tea?"**

"**Neither" is her brusque response. **

**Remaining standing, Edith opens her case and removes her BlackBerry. She shudders seeing several emails from Patrick inquiring after Nick. This was not their agreement. It is because of Mum and Charmaine that Patrick continues this nonsense. Her New York lawyer will put an end to it. She can't be bothered. More important emails await her, and she quickly taps out responses to several messages. **

**Minutes later the door opens and Robert Southwood booms: "Edie! I heard you'd returned to us. Come into my office. Gemma, may I have an espresso, please. And bring one for Edie."**

**Blast Robert! He is the only person she allows to call her Edie. Oh my, he still looks good. His thick hair now has more silver than black and the age lines enhance rather than detract from his angular face. But it is the hands Edith remembers most. Those long, thin surgeon's hands are equally skilled in the operating theatre or the bedroom. Of course then, his body. Slim, tall and wearing his bespoke suit very well indeed. Robert Southwood, a cad if there ever was one. But then, that was his appeal for Edith.**

**Robert removes his jacket and tosses it on a nearby chair before leaning against the edge of his desk. As Edith takes the chair opposite him, he looks at her from head to toe.**

"**I see you still favour impractical footwear." **

"**And I see you still favour elderly secretaries."**

" **Oh, Edie, be nice for a change. Gemma is a good soul and has looked after me for ages. She doesn't want to retire, and I don't want her to go. Who else could suffer through me?"**

"**Perhaps Felicity? How is your wife, Robert?"**

"**Fine. The family's fine. One of the boys produced another grandson a month ago. You remember Oliver? Married a charming girl from Kent and this was their second. How's your sprog, Edie?"**

"**He's with me at Larchmont for the moment. Then he's off to St. Benedict's."**

"**Boarding school. Felicity would never do that to our sons. She wanted to hold them close by. They all turned out well. Must have been the old dad's doing."**

"**I'm certain there are many things Felicity would never do, including the many things I have done to you, Robert."**

**Chuckling, he responds: "As the youngsters say, 'let's not go there.' I understand from Walter Zeffren that you are to do fantastic things for him. Tell me about it."**

**As Edith begins, the secretary enters with two cups of espresso. Robert takes them from her saying: "Gemma, isn't it lovely to having Edie back in London. She'll shine here at Imperial. I predict she'll be on the Queen's Birthday List in five years."**

**Nodding grimly, Gemma says: "Yes, lovely" and leaves the office.**

**Robert sips his espresso and smiles at Edith: "You were saying."**

**Edith briefly describes her work for the Zeffren Clinic in Truro, making much of her role managing the clinic.**

"**Truro instead of London. What brought that about? You belong here at Imperial not in some Cornish backwater."**

"**I think differently. There are many opportunities there in both gynae and infertility research. I'll be doing original scientific work on emerging topics as well as heading up the clinic. I'm quite looking forward to it. I'm not sure I could do the same here. Imperial is huge. You can't swing a cat without hitting ten medical students. Are you now educating the whole of medicine here?"**

"**Afraid so. The canteen is like a social room at Oxbridge. We do nothing but send wedding presents and don't know many of the couples. The powers that be want to keep me in the harness for surgeries, and I hold only the occasional seminar at the med school. I've left the teaching to the young Turks. If I can limp through a few more years, I'll hand over the reins and fade quietly away. Then I'll write a book or two and lecture for the greater glory of surgery."**

"**Is Ellingham still the heir apparent?"**

"**Martin Ellingham? I'd say not. Haven't you heard about him?"**

"**No, not a word. But that was to be the natural succession. Has he gone off to America then?"**

"**No, Cornwall. He's a GP in a little fishing village. Can't recall the name, but somewhere in the north, near the moors."**

"**Ellingham a GP! Bit of a joker, aren't you? Where is he – Harvard, Hopkins, Mayo?"**

"**You actually don't know then. The poor sod developed haemophobia. Maybe about four or so years ago now. Passed out one day in theatre and couldn't continue. Refused treatment. You know how stubborn he is. I argued with him for days about it but to no avail. St. Thomas's offered him a year's sabbatical for psychological or even psychiatric help. He wouldn't hear of it and resigned. He could've taught here or any other place in the world. Never would have seen a drop of blood again, but he wouldn't do it. **

"**Next I knew, Chris Parsons had him in a GP re-training program and found a post for him in the Cornwall PCT. I don't know that anyone here has seen or heard from him since. I've tried to contact him, but never had a response. Regrettable. A first rate intellect and a top of the range surgeon."**

"**I'm stunned, Robert. Ellingham has a scientific mind second to none. How could he not have understood the need for treatment? What a waste, a bloody waste."**

"**Perhaps you could search him out when you get to Cornwall. Let me give you his last phone number. It could be that he's learned to manage the phobia or gotten treatment somewhere in Cornwall. I can't imagine he doesn't see a good bit of blood as a GP. He still could return to surgery. It has to be what he wants."**

"**I'm probably not the right one to chat up Ellingham. We didn't part on the best of terms as you may recall. He thought we should be married, but I was determined to have the residency in Montreal. Unfortunate, really. We got on well – shared interests and all that. Did he every marry?"**

"**Not in London. Maybe he found someone in Cornwall. There can't be much else to do in a small village. But then Ellingham never needed people or any sort of life outside surgery. I'd see him at conferences and discuss medicine. But he wouldn't dine with me or have more than coffee. Never came to any of the St. Mary's dinners, weddings or Christenings either. Completely miserable personally, but professionally brilliant.**

"**Look Edie, as a favour to me, find Ellingham when you get to Cornwall. If we don't get him back to London soon, it will be too late. He could re-train for a year right here at Imperial and then be back to it. You two did brilliant work together. He'd be keen to see you again." Treating her to an irresistible look, he murmurs: "Please, Edie, talk to Ellingham – for me."**

**With that Robert takes Edith's right foot, removes the pump and slowly massages her foot. Edith closes her eyes and tries not to sigh. Oh, yes, the touch is still there. As he slowly moves his hand up her calf, she slowly moves her foot up his leg. Minutes later he removes his hand and gasps as her foot finds its target: the other part of Robert's body she remembers fondly. **

"**Are you staying at your family's flat, Edie?"**

"**Yes, but only for tonight. Shall we say half six?"**

"**Half six it is."**

"**Good."**

**Slipping her foot back into the shoe, Edith stands, smiles brightly at Robert and leaves without a word. He shakes his head and thinks of how many times he told Ellingham not to give up on marrying Edith. They would be perfect together.**

** In one of the most embarrassing conversations either of them likely ever had, Martin told Robert that he was having what he described as a "physical relationship" with Edith. Blushing and stammering, he asked for Robert's advice on how to satisfy the seemingly insatiable woman. **

**By then Felicity had made him end his affair with Edie, but he understood Ellingham's dilemma and suggested several books. They never spoke of Edith again until she left for Canada, leaving Martin bereft. Robert had a little pang over her departure as well. No one was smarter or more exquisitely irritating and sexual than Edie. He would miss their verbal jousting over the science of medicine and – well that's all Felicity would allow him to miss. **

**A few nights after Edith's departure, Robert took Martin to some nefarious pubs and got him royally pissed. Even whilst he was doing it, Robert knew it was not what Ellingham needed. He needed someone to love him and thought he had found her in the woman least likely to do so. Poor sod, indeed.**

**Continued. . . **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Succession**

**The next morning Edith cautiously opens her eyes and is relieved to see that Robert has departed. Good. He knows how she hates early morning chattering. He was there for one purpose, he served it, and now off with him. If only other men understood her like Robert. **

**Walking drowsily toward the kitchen to start the kettle, Edith spots on the dining table a long note from Robert. It begins with Ellingham's last phone number and contains a plea for her to try talking with him. It would mean the world to him if Martin Ellingham could take up his place as the rightful successor to Robert Southwood. Scowling, Edith realizes that Robert is quite serious about his quest for Ellingham. **

**Alright then. She owes each of them something: Robert for championing Edith at St. Mary's when her odious behaviour created problems, and Ellingham for being the discreet lover she needed in med school. No gossip had ever been attached to them, unlike many other couples who nearly ruined their budding careers through senseless matings. **

**Robert ends with the address of Ellingham's surgery in Port Wenn, Cornwall. Port Wenn? She's been to Port Wenn with Ellingham! To his aunt and uncle's farm. Another bad weekend in which Martin sulked because she was not all tickety-boo about their ramshackle farmhouse and his aunt's utter dislike of her.**

**The only person kind to her that weekend was Martin's uncle. She had walked the fields with him and his Border Collie cutting out the ewes about to lamb and herding them to a shed. After a desultory conversation about her studies, Edith talked a bit about Larchmont Hall and her mum's horse surgery. That struck his fancy, and they had a nice chat. Likely feeling comfortable, the uncle tried to explain what he called "Martin's troubles." Before he said much , they were interrupted by an old ewe whose lamb was dropping. **

**The ewe was having a tough go of it, and Phil found the lamb was a bit twisted. Although the sheep was kicking them away, they were able to extract the lamb before it died. Edith had watched her mother with foaling mares, but this was quite different. The mares never seemed to need help, and if they did her mother knew what to do. Delivering the lamb was not unlike her med school training when she pulled babies from wailing mothers at St. Mary's. Altogether, quite interesting.**

**Phil was concerned that the ewe would likely reject the lamb and carried it to the lambing shed for bottle feeding. Returning to the farmhouse with Phil lugging the lamb and the ewe slowly following, both were splattered with gore and muck but shared the elation of a job well done. **

**Martin was angry first with Edith and then his uncle for not calling in a vet. In her one nice gesture of the weekend, his Aunt Joan told him there was no vet and no money to pay one. This was ordinary life on a farm. Had he forgotten summer visits as a boy?**

**After supper, Martin and Edith drove into the village, giving his aunt time to collect herself after a very contentious meal in which she and Edith could not say two civil words to each other. The aunt seemed unsure of herself and haughtily asked Edith which prep school she attended. When she responded, "St. Paul's," the aunt had parried with "Oh, a Paulina. Now I see." This old biddy would not have the best of Edith. "Well then, what was your school?" **

"**Lady Eleanor Holles," said Joan, slipping into the posh accent associated with the London school. **

"**Oh, yes, a Holley," said Edith, mimicking the aunt's accent. "Although, you're likely the only one living on a chicken farm."**

**Martin's aunt had abruptly left the table, and he chased after her. On his return, he ordered Edith outside where he scolded her for bad manners. She reminded him that she had given up her weekend to meet his aunt and uncle who had no desire to meet her. Why did Ellingham do this to her? Because he wanted her to meet his family if they were to be married. **

**This was the first time Ellingham tried this nonsense, and Edith quickly squelched it. "I'm not marrying you or anyone else. I've one more year at med school and then I can choose any place I want to live and work. Martin, I care for you, but I'm not being married for a long time. Maybe never."**

**Thick as he was, Ellingham pressed on: "You'll change your mind Edith. We've done good work together. When we're registrars we can do our own research, write journal articles. We'd be very successful in our careers together."**

"**Martin, you don't have a romantic bone in your body. Marriage isn't about doing research, it's about creating a life with someone you love. Even if I did love you, I'm not marrying anyone until I've finished with training. Please let's not talk about this again. Let's just go on as we have been."**

**When they arrived in Port Wenn, the two pubs were crowded with tourists and villagers, but neither Edith nor Martin drank alcohol and had little tolerance for those who did. Only a few people were at a nearby restaurant, and Edith declared they would have tea before returning to the farm. From the menu, she also selected a Pavlova. The sea air softened the stiff meringue and its topping of berries and custard sauce made for one gooey mess. **

**Edith did not want the confection, but only ordered it to share with Ellingham who had a fierce sweet tooth. Whilst he sipped his plain tea, she made a show of savouring the Pavlova, hoping it would lessen his resolve and peace would be restored. Ever vigilant about his weight, he refused even a taste. **

**One night last autumn, she and Ellingham had finished a beastly clinical pathology assignment and were walking from the med school library to their rooms. Rather than part as they usually did, Ellingham continued to her building and awkwardly tried to kiss her. Oh, the poor man. He had been so kind to Edith, she would at least give him a proper kiss.**

**After doing just that, Edith pulled away saying: "Tomorrow at the library. Ten o'clock. Yes?" With a baleful look, he asked if he might come up to her room. "Are you mad? You're pudgy and I don't like pudgy men. Lose some weight, and I might consider it." **

**Ellingham was not obese, but he did have the soft rounded face and body of many med students who subsisted on hospital canteen food and cheap takeaway. About a month following their kiss, she noticed that he looked less puffy. When she asked, he admitted giving up sweets, bread and really all carbohydrates. He was eating fish and vegetables and then only once a day at noon. He took her comment seriously and wanted to please her.**

**Several weeks later Edith heard someone shouting her name as she hurried toward hospital. It was Ellingham's one and only friend, Chris Parsons, who had been decidedly rude to her on several occasions. What the bloody hell did he want?**

"**Look Montgomery, you've got to make Ellingham stop this diet. He's down well over two stone in seven weeks. It's making him ill."**

"**Parsons, from the look of you, Ellingham should have you dieting as well. If you don't stop eating, you'll end up fat, bald and doing morphine drips at a care home in the East End."**

**Stabbing his finger at her, Chris shouted, "If you weren't a woman, and I sometimes doubt you actually are, I'd punch you in the face. Stay away from Ellingham. Stop hurting him. He's saved your arse more times than you can count and deserves better from you. I mean it, stay away from him."**

"**Gladly" and she went on her way.**

**Edith avoided Ellingham for a time but found she missed him. They had an easy relationship, interesting conversations about medicine and studied well together. Occasionally, he would accompany her to a jazz club in Camden, or she would wander through museums with him on a Sunday. Maybe it would be worth the occasional snog to have him back. **

**Since her disastrous affair with Robert Southwood, Edith had not bothered with men. Oxford men had never been the distraction Robert proved to be, but she could not muck up med school by continuing their affair. It had been difficult, but Edith reluctantly dropped him. Ellingham would do for now. **

**A few days later, Edith easily found Martin in the cadaver room, cauterizing veins. She pointed out that the veins had collapsed and did not replicate conditions he would find in surgery. Ellingham only stared at her, but she saw the hope in his eyes at her return. Not even a challenge. **

**What each thought was the seduction of the other took place in her family's flat in Kennington, just across the bridge from Parliament. In one of her father's more financially-astute moments, he purchased the property from a bachelor MP in the 1960s before the area was gentrified. The sprawling three bedroom flat was used by her father during the week, and two MPs let rooms from him. **

**When Edith went from the village primary school to St. Paul's, she and her father shared the place during the week, returning to Larchmont Hall on Fridays. Dad still used the flat, but more often than not was traveling the world on behalf of Mrs. Thatcher's government. At the moment he was somewhere in Argentina negotiating something. **

**They had taken the tube to the flat, where they were undressed and in bed within ten minutes. Martin's body had improved considerably from the diet, but he had not a _soupcon_ of finesse. She had much to teach him. Afterward Edith found herself nuzzling against Ellingham's shoulder as he dozed. Ordinarily, she would have left the bed immediately, but there was something so comforting about him that she found herself lingering. They did do well together. **

**Leaving Ellingham to sleep, Edith had a shower, made tea and settled in reading old issues of "The Spectator." A few hours later, Ellingham roused and appeared startled seeing her propped up on a pillow next to him. **

**Brushing hair from his forehead she said, "Don't worry Ellingham, you're not dreaming. You actually bedded me. How do you feel?"**

"**Um, fine, fine. I should leave now." **

**Ignoring his embarrassment, Edith asked: "Cup of tea?"**

"**No. No thanks."**

"**You can stay here tonight. It's late and tomorrow is Sunday. Relax a bit and then we'll go back in the morning. We can work on the histology paper if you like." **

"**Um, yes, that would be good. Do you want me to sleep in the lounge?"**

**Not even Martin Ellingham could be that dense! "No. I usually find it better being in the same bed with the man I'm going to shag."**

"**But we already did that."**

"**Perhaps you'd like to do it again."**

**Smiling to herself, she recalled a story Robert Southwood told her from his days in the Royal Marines. A young marine asked his Colour Sergeant, "Sir, how does a man seduce a woman?" The sergeant ran through a long list of ways to woo a woman: bring her flowers, candy, perfume, tell her she's beautiful, listen to her natter on and, as a last resort, ply her with drink. The young marine nodded and then asked "Sir, how does a woman seduce a man?" The sergeant laughed: "She touches his John Thomas." **

**That's what Edith Montgomery did to Martin Ellingham with great effect.**

**Continued . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Attachments**

**The next morning Edith awoke, again before Ellingham, and scrounged about the ****kitchen for bits and pieces to make a breakfast. Never the best at shopping, Dad had only pickles, marmalade and a jug of quite rancid milk. She quickly dressed and hoped a shop might be open on an early Sunday morning. Half an hour later she returned carrying bread, eggs, cheese, butter, milk and oranges.**

**Eating was only a necessity for Edith as was cooking. But Mum insisted she at least know her way to make breakfast. Edith was folding cheese into beaten eggs bubbling in a pan when Ellingham appeared in the kitchen. **

"**God that smells good. I haven't had an egg forever."**

"**It'll be only a few minutes. There's toast and orange. I've made tea as well."**

"**No, no. I'm not eating."**

"**Nonsense. You are having breakfast. Chris Parsons told me you aren't eating properly and we can't have that. You'll make yourself ill. You've shifted the weight, now you only need keep it off your frame. Fish and vegetables are good for the evening, but try to have supper no later than six. **

"**In the morning you need porridge or eggs to see you through to lunch. Have soup and a sandwich or casserole around one, and you'll stay trim. It was the takeaway curry and canteen sweets that made you pudgy. I like your body now."**

**Poor Martin. Not having received many compliments in his life, except for his academic prowess, he never expected a woman to say she liked his body. He nearly fainted hearing her comment or - more likely - from hunger. **

**Given permission by Edith to eat, Martin devoured the mound of eggs she placed before him and several slices of toast with butter. Ambrosia of the gods never tasted so good to a starving man. But then he was starving. He had done without for a very long time. **

**He was not quite ready to think about his first sexual experience or his second, but one thing was certain, he enjoyed them. Edith had not been treacly as girls were in films. Instead, she had been very patient as he fumbled about and assured him he had done quite well. **

**Months ago, Robert Southwood told him Edith had a fine mind and hinted that he should pursue her. It had taken him some time thinking of how to do so. Chris Parsons hated her and would be of no help. Southwood was his tutor, not his mate, and was not charged with finding him a girlfriend. As with everything in his life, Martin was on his own. **

**Well, he had gotten over that first awkward encounter, shifted his weight and won Edith over. Parsons had insisted that one had to find a woman before medical school because there was no time once engrossed with studies. Martin proved his friend wrong and found the woman he would marry. **

**Parsons' fiancee, Michelle, had followed him to London after a stint as a trumpeter in the Royal Marine Band. She met Chris during her alternate training as a hospital orderly in Devon, where Chris was a medical assistant with a Marine ****Commando Regiment. He was trying madly to persuade any medical school to accept him when Robert Southwood intervened. Having served in the same regiment as Chris, Southwood convinced St. Mary's that he had the intelligence to pursue medical school. But Chris faltered.**

**After leaving Oxford to continue studies at St. Mary's, Martin was asked by their mutual tutor, Robert Southwood, to help Chris. He had struggled through the first three years of med school, and Robert feared Parsons would not finish. Once handed a responsibility, there was no stopping Ellingham. He spent numerous hours with Chris, and Martin's focused attention helped him immensely. By the end of his first term with Ellingham, Parsons had made considerable progress and Martin had made a loyal friend. **

**In gratitude, Chris invited Martin to dinner at their flat, promising that Michelle was a brilliant cook. Not one to socialize, he intended to decline until Chris told him Robert Southwood would be there as well. **

**The night of the dinner, Martin made a great effort to engage in conversation not related to medicine. As the evening progressed, Felicity Southwood became increasingly inebriated, and Michelle and Chris were exchanging frantic looks unsure what to do. Robert was ignoring her, and Martin had no idea what to say, so he happily remained silent. **

**Finally, Felicity talked about Robert's current affair with a medical student and that she intended to have the student removed from St. Mary's. Felicity's father was well-connected in the NHS, and it was only a matter of time. Making apologies for his wife, Robert hurried her from the flat before coffee, leaving Michelle, Chris and Martin to speculate on the med student's identity. **

**Naive as he was, Ellingham thought Felicity was affected by the wine and only imagining the affair. Chris patted him on the back saying: "I'm not surprised the poor devil's having an affair. Felicity could make no man happy. If she weren't swimming in family money, Southwood would have divorced her years ago. He has golden handcuffs and can't be rid of her."**

**It was in the next term that his tutor began encouraging Ellingham toward Edith. Martin knew her vaguely from Oxford where they shared classes, labs and many first year tutorials. His interest was in cardiovascular disease and surgery, while she was planning to specialize in gynaecology. They were on two separate paths and never had more than the obligatory discussion during a tute. **

**Montgomery being a common name, Martin did not realize that her twin brother, David, had been at Tonbridge with him. In fact, he and David were academic rivals. At the end of sixth form, Ellingham took the top honours in biology and chemistry, whilst David took those in physics and maths. Perhaps Southwood was right. They did have something in common.**

**To move things along, Robert suggested they write a paper together about the effect of cardiovascular disease on pregnant women. At their meeting with him, Edith boldly told Robert that his idea was too simplistic. She wanted to focus on a recent study positing a relationship between low birth weight and adult hypertension. Ellingham could help with research. **

**Thus, their relationship was somewhat brought about by Edith's lover who knew the risk involved in continuing their affair. The golden handcuffs had tightened on Robert Southwood's wrists, and he had to find a distraction for the persistent Edith.**

**Now, a year later, Martin and Edith were in a dismal Port Wenn restaurant, where she was making him nauseous by eating the saccharine Pavlova. She had hurt his Auntie Joan as well, and the weekend was not at all what he wanted. Why couldn't Edith be more like Michelle? Chris said Michelle was the kindest woman he ever met and soon knew that he would marry her. **

**That did not happen in real life – or at least not to Ellingham. He tried to sort out his feelings for Edith but had no basis for comparison. Their work together was intellectually satisfying, and they had what Martin blushingly admitted was a good sexual relationship. That was enough for a marriage, wasn't it? Look at his parents. Although he saw little of them, their marriage seemed fine. They never argued, or really talked much to each other, but that likely happened as couples grew older. **

**He would give Edith a chance to come around after the weekend in Port Wenn and forget about the row with Joan. When they were married, they would live in London and see little of his aunt and uncle. Edith would likely be kinder once the pressures of med school ended. They would have a quite good marriage. **

**On returning to Havenhurst Farm, Uncle Phil greeted them, saying Joan had gone on to bed. He was just turning in and would see them tomorrow. Then Edith did something very unusual: she apologized to Phil and thanked him for letting her help with the lamb. It was a memorable event for her.**

**Martin was stricken by her sudden remorse and cheered by the thought that she might be changing even before completing school. **

**The next morning she appeared as the three of them were having breakfast. Edith greeted them with a bright smile and immediately apologized to his aunt for her rude behaviour. Again, adopting the Lady Eleanor Holles' accent and attitude, Joan responded, "Not at all. Very gracious of you, my dear."**

**Edith's father was the consummate British politician who always reminded Edith not to burn her bridges. She needed Ellingham both physically and intellectually to finish med school with top marks. Only the most brilliant Commonwealth students would be considered for the residency program at McGill's Royal Victoria Hospital. **

**Following her four years as a resident in gynaecology, she planned to win a fellowship in reproductive endocrinology. For someone who enjoyed sex as she did, even Edith found it strange that she was fascinated with the mechanical aspects of procreation rather than the pleasure the natural act brought. **

**Now if she could only keep Ellingham's thoughts of marriage in check. Fortunately, they'll be very busy in their final year of med school, and it will be easy to avoid the subject. Then she'll be off to Canada. Ellingham will thank her some day for not marrying him. **

**Continued . . . **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
><strong>

**Empathy  
><strong>

**Traveling from Port Wenn to London in Dad's old Ford wagon, Edith feigned interest in Martin's monotonous conversation about arteries, veins, capillaries and the minute body parts he found mesmerizing One more year at St. Mary's and she will be through with England and can begin her life anew in Quebec. Residency programs are demanding, but she will be with patients rather than mired in the grind of academic life. **

**Being away from her family will be a relief as well. She has had one too many tiffs with her brothers and their various girlfriends, lovers and wives. Mum and Dad were still angry with her about Christmas when she traveled to Morocco with a friend from St. Paul's rather than to Larchmont Hall. Ellingham was to join her there and arrived on Christmas Eve to learn Edith had gone to Marrakech. Mum would not hear of him leaving, particularly as he had no place to go, and kept him there through Boxing Day. **

**Newly-married to Simon, Helen took charge of Ellingham and her brother-in-law, David, hoping to ingratiate herself even more with Mum. Helen confided to George's wife, Fiona, that it was torturous trying to coax conversation from either of them. By Christmas night, she had counted 11 words from Martin and 13 from David. They were most content when she left them to read or stare through windows whilst others enjoyed the festivities. **

**Fiona, the outspoken Australian, had read psychology at Trinity College and announced to Helen and her mother-in-law that David and Martin were obviously afflicted with Asperger's Syndrome. Nonplussed, Mum had said: "Yes, very likely. But they both seem to have adapted to it quite well." Helen went out of her way to repeat Mum's comment to Edith when she finally arrived in Larchmont on New Year's Day. **

**Edith had endured only the required psychology classes at university and med school and shared Ellingham's low opinion of the subject. Certainly, Fiona was correct about David. Her parents had him tested for Asperger's on the advice of his Year 3 teacher at the village primary school. Treatment was not recommended, but the entire family was relieved that David's odd behaviour could be explained. **

**Her curiosity piqued by Fiona's comment, Edith looked a bit more into the developmental disorder. Most research focused on the condition in children as it greatly affected their performance at school. Little research was being done on the effect of Asperger's in adults. At the time, it was generally accepted that people somehow grew out of the condition or learned to live with it.**

**The more Edith read, the more she began to recognize signs of Asperger's in Ellingham. He was gentle, unworldly, highly attentive and charmingly old-fashioned. These were his good traits. Those not so easy to bear were his discomfort in social situations, somewhat cold and distant nature, aloofness often interpreted as snobbery, and what Edith charitably thought of as his inadvertent rudeness.**

**Thinking she was being helpful, Edith asked Ellingham if he had ever been diagnosed with Asperger's. He became very sharp with her and would say nothing other than an explosive "No." Clearly, this was a ticklish subject with him and made Edith more intrigued. **

**For each of the 21 years following their birth, Mum had dutifully completed a questionnaire about Edith and David's development as part of a longitudinal study of twins born at St. Mary's. Gurveer Sikothra, the psychologist who conducted the research and was now compiling her findings, remained on staff at St. Mary's.**

**Soon after transferring from Oxford, Edith had sought out Dr. Sikothra hoping to learn more about her work. Little could yet be discussed, but they had tea, and Gurveer became something of a mentor to Edith. They were in two different disciplines and 34 years apart in age, but they shared a strong intellect and acerbic wit. Edith turned to the older woman for guidance with Ellingham. **

**Sighing, Gurveer said: "Men – and they are generally men – with Asperger's are in a constant struggle to understand the unwritten social rules that help most people act and speak appropriately. They find it difficult to interpret figures of speech, facial expressions and tones of voice. **

"**As for themselves, they are frequently concise, brusque and literal to the point of rudeness. The world is a stress-filled place for them, and they may retreat into their safe routines, solitude and obsessive special interests. Most importantly, they lack empathy, the cornerstone of any relationship.**

"**Like your chap, they are often extremely intelligent, have no friends and were likely bullied at school. He was probably the boy who didn't quite fit in, but was left to get on with it. Is any of this consistent with your friend's behaviour, Edith?"**

**This explained so much about Ellingham! Nodding her head, Edith mumbled "yes."**

"**I see. Well then, if you are interested in a serious relationship with him, it will likely be difficult. Relationships, marriage and parenthood are particularly challenging for those suffering the disorder. **

"**It is easy for a woman to fall in love with such a man, because she frequently feels she can nurture this slightly vulnerable person into the perfect husband and father. As the relationship continues, the woman finds her own emotional needs aren't being met. **

"**Of course, the man will want to make her happy but can't read the signs of how to do so. When the conversation turns to living together or marriage with babies, he'll generally withdraw from the relationship. He has no empathy and it is difficult for him to function in a relationship with more than one person. Asperger's is not conducive to family life."**

"**Gurveer, he is very intelligent, kind, and a bit of a romantic. He also seems to need no one, so I'm not sure what type of life I would have with him. My twin brother, David, was diagnosed with the condition, but it hasn't limited his life in any way. Except, of course, socially. At Christmas, my sister-in-law thought my friend exhibited Asperger traits. What do you think?"**

"**You say he's never been tested and seems to have no interest in doing so. There's little you can do. Unfortunately, his lack of empathy may one day cause problems. An incident could occur which will trigger an empathetic reaction – perhaps for the first time in his life. It may create any manner of psychological problems for him. **

"**Certainly, I could refer him to a psychologist who specializes in developmental disorders, but it would only be if he were willing to consider it. I would not press him, unless you were quite serious about him."**

"**No, no, I want the residency at McGill. By the time I've finished, he'll likely be the youngest surgical registrar at St. Mary's. He's that brilliant."**

"**A surgeon then. That's interesting. It allows him the isolation he needs, but it also creates huge dollops of stress. To deal with that stress, he'll need massive amounts of time by himself. He'll likely take up some hobby that involves tinkering with mechanical items, something solitary. I suspect he'll be a fantastic surgeon but will never marry. **

"**Edith, you could not live happily with a man suffering from Asperger's. You want a husband who will enjoy life, have a family, be part of the world. Find someone such as my Amit, who has tolerated me for these many years. Leave this poor man alone. It is what he actually craves."**

**Now Martin had raised the idea of marriage during their unpleasant visit to his aunt and uncle in Cornwall. Edith was shocked that he would want to marry her or anyone else. From what Gurveer had said, marriage was likely not what he would want – or even need. Perhaps, Ellingham did not suffer Asperger's but another malady that caused his behaviour. **

**Oh, bloody hell, why was she worrying about any of this. She had been able to temper her feelings about Ellingham, but it was becoming more difficult to do so. During their fifth year of med school, she came to rely on him not only as a study mate and lover, but also as a friend. In truth, it was quite easy to be his friend as he needed nothing in return. **

**He listened politely – if not with great concern – as she nattered on about the various injustices she imagined, the stupidity of others and her arduous life as a student. She was embarrassed at the many times he jollied her along by saying she was quite brilliant and would be an excellent doctor. **

**With most people, she would have thought the comments were empty platitudes, but Ellingham didn't do that. He spoke the truth. That was another of his endearing qualities. Her mother was right: she did not deserve a man as kind as Martin. She would only bedevil him through life and make him miserable. **

**Her feelings would remain unspoken. If she received the residency at McGill, it would be the perfect opportunity to leave him in London. If not . . . No, she would receive the appointment. She could do very well indeed without Ellingham. He would never leave London, and his safe perch at St. Mary's. He had perfectly plotted his career from Oxford to the top surgical post in England. Nothing - and certainly not following Edith to Canada - would stop him from attaining that goal. **

**Continued. . . .**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Dreams**

**Their last year at med school had been one brutal slog to graduation. Always unflappable, Ellingham was the only student who was not suffering stress. Edith was on pins and needles waiting to hear from McGill and endlessly snapped at him. **

**They had developed a habit of leaving the med school library at six on Saturday evening and taking the tube to her family's flat in Kennington. Either Ellingham would cook supper or they would dine at an inexpensive restaurant near the flat. It was the one night he would eat late, otherwise strictly adhering to what Edith called his "carbo conscience." **

**On a Saturday in late March, Edith received a letter from McGill offering her a residency at Royal Victoria Hospital. She had only to organise her work permit and other documents to be on her way. Although ecstatic with the news, she would not yet tell Ellingham. Exams were looming and she needed him. **

**With her limited help that evening, Ellingham prepared chicken with a dried fruit sauce and couscous which reminded her of a dish she had eaten in Morocco. When she mentioned it, Ellingham asked if she would like to have a summer holiday with him. Of course, he only wanted to know where she would train following St. Mary's. She refused to discuss it with him, saying only that she had applied to several hospitals. Rather than tell him about McGill, Edith said she would think about the holiday. **

**After Ellingham did the washing up, they retired to bed as usual. What was not usual that night was Martin. His skill and confidence as a lover had been increasing slowly but steadily, and Edith found him very satisfying if not stellar. Robert Southwood was stellar**

**That fateful Saturday, Ellingham came into his own and left Edith sated as she had never been before with him. In gratitude, she allowed him to hold her and rub her body, a gesture she usually reserved for a stellar lover. As she languorously nestled in his arms whilst he stroked her back, Edith had to steel herself, once again, from having an emotional reaction to him. **

**Truth was, he had always been very helpful to her and to many other students as well. Her best research papers came from ideas spawned by him. He silently suffered her prickly nature and bought the food, cooked it, and washed up on many a Saturday night.**

**Now he had become a very accomplished lover, but still as considerate as his first bumbling attempts with her. Was she mad going off to Canada? They got on well, had a common background, socio-economic standing, and admirable intellects. Would it be horrible remaining in London and marrying Ellingham? **

**Edith knew the sort of marriage they would have. Many examples were available in the London worlds of academe, politics, law and medicine. Career driven couples, of course with no children, who competed with each other and the world at large.**

** She would qualify as a consultant and then a Fellow of the Royal College of Obstetricians and Gynaecologists. Ellingham would follow suit, except as a Fellow of the Royal College of Surgeons. One or both of them might be lured away to a lucrative Harley Street practise. More likely it would be Edith, as Ellingham had no avarice in his soul. **

**They would be mind-numbingly busy with little time for each other or much else in life. That would be fine. This would be what they wanted. Journal articles, books, lectures, seminars, conferences would be part of their brief as they matured into their professions. An OBE would be certain for Ellingham, perhaps for Edith as well. Reproductive endocrinology was growing in stature. **

**When retirement was reached, they would remain on committees, boards and offer sage advice to those willing to pay their fees. A small flat would be kept in London for their city meetings, the opera and theatre. Along the way, they would have acquired a pile of bricks, most likely in Hertfordshire, where they would dodder about. Gradually, they would be less sought after and would drift together into oblivion.**

**No, my God, no, Edith could not do that to herself. She has been fascinated with Montreal since Mum and Dad had taken the six of them to the Summer Olympics in 1976. Edith had studied French forever and had been delighted that the Quebecoise would actually respond to her. In Paris, the French ignored her schoolgirl attempts at even a greeting. By the time she left France the previous summer, the only French word she would use – and liberally – was _merde. _**

**Mum had several friends on the British equestrian team and persuaded Dad to have one last family holiday before their children departed completely. Queen Elizabeth opened the games, and Princess Anne competed in horse riding. It was very British of them to support their country. With Mum and Dad off to the equestrian events, the six siblings were on their own. **

**Her twin, David, either visited a library near the hotel or traipsed about with his brothers, Simon and Arthur, having no idea of what to do with himself. Peter, the future priest, made several trips to the shrine of Saint Anne de Beaupre and attended mass at a different church each morning. **

**In the afternoons, the four brothers made their way to the Olympic Village where Arthur and Simon would chat up girls from around the world and Peter watched in amusement. David generally read while waiting for them, although the shy 14 year old with his sleepy green eyes and tousled auburn hair attracted as much female attention as his older brothers. **

**This left Edith with George, her oldest brother, who was annoyed that he had to leave a recently-acquired girlfriend for two weeks in Montreal. He pouted by studiously avoiding the games and the family.**

**George was 11 years older than Edith and was off to boarding school a few years after she was born. Not having experienced Edith's irritating personality, he allowed her to accompany him on his adventures in and around Montreal. He had read history at Cambridge with an eye toward following Dad into law. A summer stint in a solicitor's office had revealed to him the leaden boredom of the profession and his plans were changed.**

**For the last few years he had moved from job to job and was then a researcher for a medical journal. This was where he met the new girlfriend and was quite besotted. He solemnly told Edith that she would understand some day when she found her one true love. Her other brothers were not like George. They mostly ignored her and would never confide anything so important to Edith. To stay in his good graces, she only had to listen as he prattled on about this Fiona.**

**Olympic crowds were not interested in the architecturally-interesting public buildings, churches and gardens of Montreal, so the two wandered freely as George explained their histories. One day was spent at McGill University, and Edith became enchanted with the school. Her brother even walked with her through the medical school and hospital after she shyly confessed her hope of becoming a doctor.**

**They found obscure cafes for noon meals and searched out jazz clubs in the evenings following Mum's mandatory family dinners. Although barely a teenager, Edith felt quite sophisticated as she collected napkins and matchbooks for her few friends at St. Paul's. **

**Boys asked her to dance at the clubs and George waved her on, preferring to sip wine and listen to the music. Most nights, Olympians came to the clubs, and Edith was thrilled to dance with them. She received her first kiss from a member of the New Zealand swimming team after several dances – very close dances – with him. She nearly felt like an adult. **

**Edith realised she had been at an impressionable age, but Montreal had been ****her dream since that golden summer. The fact that there was a superb hospital with a strong program in fertility medicine made the city even more appealing. No, she must take the residency at Royal Victoria Hospital.**

**Medical school was wretched, and now she wanted to have fun as she did those two weeks with George. Ellingham would find another woman to marry. More women were entering medicine, and he would have his choice of those who wanted a stolid, intelligent man. **

**She was doing Ellingham a favour by not becoming his wife. At the end of her reverie, Edith decided she would tell him about McGill after they finished at St. Mary's. Her move to Canada would be a relief to him. She would find someone else to love as would he. **

**Continued . . . **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Puzzles**

**Bringing Ellingham to Larchmont Hall following med school graduation was Edith's sincere effort to provide a relaxing time for him in the countryside. She would wait until they were back in London to tell him about Canada. The first day, he mucked it up by proposing marriage, and she was forced to reveal her plans. He chose to ignore her, insisting that she would change her mind. **

**The next day, walking to the village, they had a long, fierce argument about her departure for McGill. After the row, he seemed to accept that there was little hope of keeping her in London, and certainly not of marrying her. Ellingham announced, somewhat dramatically, that he was returning to London and would not bother her further. After fetching his bag and thanking her mother, he would walk to the train station and be done with her.**

"**Ellingham, don't leave. Stay here and rest this week. You'll be back to it as a junior house officer in a short time. You'll not have a chance for a proper break for the next four years. You were very helpful to me in med school, and I want you to stay on."**

"**No," I'll be off. "Um, thank you, Edith. I had a very nice time."**

**Polite to a fault, only Ellingham would thank her for breaking up with him. Well then, it was sooner than she expected, but it may be better to have it done with. He would return to London, and she would have more time to organise her move to Montreal. Then why did she feel so shattered?**

**They walked silently back to Larchmont Hall, with Martin several paces ahead of her. She thought it best to let him sulk and supposed she deserved his anger. Did he really expect her to forego her dream of the McGill residency after working hard for these many years? Mum hadn't given up her dream of being a vet in the face of much more daunting obstacles. Why should she? Edith wondered if Ellingham's mother once had a dream that she set aside to marry his father and pursue a life of – well, Edith wasn't certain what type of life his mother actually had. **

**Martin once bragged to her that his mother had never worked a day in her life, had never earned as much as a pence. Men had always taken care of her – first her father and then her husband. Her role was to look pretty for his father and to see to their social obligations. She had a host of friends with whom she played cards, had lunch and toured museums. His mother had an ideal life. Working at a career was for men, not women. **

**Horrified at the thought of living in this way, Edith angrily retorted that she was not meant to be a man's chattel. Her parents expected more of her, and she expected more of herself. Ellingham's mother might be a lazy, uneducated cow, but surely he did not want to marry someone like her. **

**She should have known better, because Ellingham came back at her, furiously attacking what he often called her feminist rantings. Interestingly, he did not disagree with her characterization of Margaret Ellingham. When it came down to it, she knew Martin shared her opinion of his mother. **

**Following their med school graduation, Margaret and Christopher Ellingham had insisted on taking Edith and her parents for dinner at a very expensive French restaurant in Mayfair. Mind you, Edith's father was a long-time MP and an advisor to the prime minister, whilst her mother was a well-regarded vet. But Christopher Ellingham treated them as Hertfordshire yokels, even telling Edith which spoon to use for her vichyssoise. If Mum hadn't shot her a reproving look, Edith would have dumped the soup on his lap.**

**Not to be outdone by him, Edith began to address the restaurant staff in French, and the maitre d' made much of her polished accent. Dad joined Edith, although in less-perfect French, by asking the sommelier to describe the qualities of the two red wines Christopher had ordered. He obliged, and Edith graciously interpreted his comments for the three Ellinghams. **

**During Dad's political career, he and Mum had suffered many fools and were quite capable of rising to the occasion. Their fathers and Mum chattered on as if they were old friends from the same school, whilst Edith and Martin glumly looked across the table at each other. My God, if she ever married Ellingham, she would need either an overwhelming amount of alcohol or morphine to get through any occasion with his parents. Martin looked as if he agreed with her thoughts.**

**Little wonder that he was distraught when his parents appeared at their med school graduation. He refused to invite them and argued with Edith when she encouraged him to do so. Christopher had a bevy of friends throughout the London medical community, and it would have been bad form had he failed to attend his only son's graduation. Of course, Martin's mother accompanied him but said little.**

**Rather, she rested her hand on Christopher's arm whilst gazing adoringly at him as he jabbered about surgery and golf. Mum later told Edith that Margaret Ellingham displayed the same admiring look and manner as the American President's wife during a state dinner she and Dad had attended in London. Of course, sniffed Mum, the two had been film actors in the States and – really - what could one expect. Dad suggested that Mum adopt the same cloying mannerisms, and she swatted his arm rather than placing her hand on it. **

**Following dinner, the senior Ellinghams stiffly said good night, and Dad hailed a taxi to the flat in Kennington where he and Mum were staying the night. They dropped Edith and Martin at the med school with a command from her father not to do anything he wouldn't do. Ellingham was purple with embarrassment, but his mood changed the minute the taxi was out of sight. **

**Slipping his arm around Edith, he asked her to his room. She had never seen it and was, in fact, quite curious about how he lived. His third floor bedsit proved to be clean, well-organised and nicely furnished. **

**Hanging on the walls were a number of Chinese prints and paintings bearing the patina of age. A bookshelf held small statues and vases carved from jade and ivory as well as several tea and spice chests with Oriental detailing. **

**Edith knew little about antiques but recognised that the pieces were beautiful and elegant. When she commented on one chest, in particular, Ellingham opened it to reveal a number of small drawers. Each drawer contained what he said were Chinese puzzles. Made of wire, wood, brass and ceramics, he demonstrated the intricacies of taking a puzzle apart and the difficulty of putting it right. **

**The antiques were from his mother's grandfather, who had been an engineer with the Jardine Matheson Company in China. After divorcing his wife and leaving her with a child, there was so much shame attached to him that he fled to Hong Kong. From that base, he traveled to the New Territories, Kowloon and the major Chinese cities working on the maintenance of cotton mills and mining equipment. **

**He returned to London in the late 1950s as an old man with no sense of life as an Englishman, but only the certainty that he did not wish to die in Hong Kong. One never knew what would become of English graves when China took control of Hong Kong from Britain in the far-off year of 1997. **

**As a very young child, Martin's nanny was made to take him for visits to his great grandfather, thus saving Margaret Ellingham the bother of performing her filial duties. The old man became quite fond of the boy and enjoyed demonstrating his skill with the puzzles and telling the serious child his tales from China. Soon Martin mastered some of the easier puzzles, much to the joy of Great Grandfather.**

**After a month or so with no visits, Martin shyly asked his nanny if he might see the old man soon. The woman left the room to confer with his mother and returned saying that he had misbehaved and could no longer see the man he held so dear. **

**It wasn't until Martin was 15 years old and at Tonbridge that he learned his great grandfather had actually died soon after their last visit. An assignment to write a relative's biography had brought the information to light. When Martin phoned his grandmother to learn details of her father's life, she reluctantly provided his date of birth, date of death and enough information to begin the biography. She had no fond memories of him, and Martin was on his own. **

**With no other details available, Martin's teacher suggested he research the archives of the Jardine Matheson Company held at Cambridge Library. Martin took a Saturday train to the university and unearthed the many references to his great grandfather. From these he put together what he thought was a passable biography of his relative, but it greatly impressed the English teacher. **

**He removed the biography from another chest and allowed Edith to read it. An hour later, she was as impressed as his teacher. Edith asked if his mother ever told him why she said he had misbehaved and could no longer visit the old man. Wouldn't it have been kinder if his mum had simply told him his great grandfather had died, not that Martin had misbehaved. Yes. But his mother was not a kind woman, Martin sadly replied.**

**Following the death of Martin's grandmother, he found his great grandfather's China treasures haphazardly stuffed in mouldering boxes under the roof eaves. ****His mother dismissively waved them aside as rubbish and allowed him to take them. They were the only things he had from his family and all that he wanted.**

**Continued . . . . **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Exhaustion**

**Reading the biography of Ellingham's great-grandfather and learning of his mother's callous behaviour was very enlightening to Edith. He rarely talked about his family, but she thought it only an aspect of his great need for privacy. They were very circumspect in their relationship, and Ellingham avoided anything that would lead to gossip. Of course, he was frequently the subject of gossip, more likely envy, because of his intelligence, skill and doggedness, often referred to as invincibility.**

**Now at Larchmont Hall, Edith ran to catch up with Ellingham who was walking determinedly toward Mum's horse surgery. A bit breathless on reaching him, she grabbed his hand and repeated: "Please stay here for a few days, Martin. Ignore me if you like, but you need rest. You'll soon have terribly long hours in training."**

**As Edith was finishing her plea, the village constable and her mother emerged from the horse shed, with Mum leading a large brown horse who was limping slightly. The horse had been found a week ago wandering in the village, and the PC had brought it to Larchmont Hall for stabling. Yesterday, a farmer claimed the horse, and the constable was there to ensure the steed was given to the rightful owner.**

**Shading her eyes, Mum called to them: "Back so soon from the village? I thought you two were having lunch." **

"**No, we've changed our plans, Mum. How are you PC Tierney?"**

"**Is that you, Edith? Missed you last night at dinner. You done with London and all that? Coming back to work with your mum, are you?"**

"**No, I'm doing lady's medicine and will be training in Canada for a few years. We'll see after that."**

**Looking at Martin, he asked: "Well, then, what do you think of her going off to Canada?"**

**Martin spat: "She can do as she pleases."**

**"She's been doing that since the day she was born. Right isn't it Rose?"**

**Mum laughed: "Afraid so." Turning to her daughter, Rose continued: "If you've not had lunch, please ask Lolly to make up sandwiches, Edith. PC Tierney and I will join you. Heaven knows when this horse will be fetched."**

**Looking quite sullen, Martin said: "No, I'm returning to London. Thank you Dr. Montgomery for your hospitality. I must be off."**

"**Nonsense, Martin. I can't imagine what Edith's done now, but stay on here for a time. You're knackered and need to restore yourself. Use one of the cottages if you wish to avoid my charming daughter. I'll have Lolly fix it for you."**

**Ellingham was exhausted. Usually resilient and able to press on, he had awakened at ten the morning after graduation, barely able to move. Edith was reading in a nearby chair, and he managed to mutter "good morning." She brought tea to him and rubbed his back for several minutes until he slept once again. **

**When he awoke in mid-afternoon, Edith had returned with a bag, ready for her trip to Larchmont. She had brought with her takeaway from a Thai restaurant they favoured and insisted on spoon feeding him a thick noodle soup he especially liked. **

**Martin could not remember ever receiving such tender care and was a bit overcome by Edith's behaviour. At hospital, he often saw a relative spooning food into a patient's mouth and could not imagine how it felt. Now he knew. It was quite a loving thing to do. **

**After checking his pulse, heart rate and performing a cursory exam, Edith pronounced him fit and only exhausted. The strains of the last six years had overtaken him, and she prescribed rest. Would he come to Larchmont with her? Being away from London he could recuperate before becoming a house officer in July. Her uncharacteristic concern was a hopeful sign.**

**Edith rang her mum, saying that she and Ellingham would board the train to Larchmont the next morning. Rose Montgomery asked to talk with Martin and made him feel very welcome. Her husband was remaining in London and her five sons were off doing who knows what in the four corners of the world. It would be good to have Martin at Larchmont Hall. Once more, he hoped that Edith would some day be like her mum. **

**Not only was she a skilled vet, Rose Montgomery was a warm, interesting woman who made Martin feel less awkward and quite comfortable. She had the wisdom of Auntie Joan, the intelligence of Auntie Ruth and was nothing like his mother. **

**Despite their political differences, he admired Edith's father as well. The conservative MP would wind Martin up about his socialist views and cheerily remind him that he would lose his socialist heart one day. On reaching his 40s, he would become rational – and a conservative. **

**A Christmas tradition at Larchmont Hall was the elaborate game of charades, complete with costumes, that Henry Montgomery organised each year. Martin would not participate, but silently watched the spirited play of the Montgomery family and assorted visitors. This was the sort of life he yearned for as a child – and even now - but had experienced only in Cornwall with Phil and Joan. **

**Somewhat restored by the soup and inordinate amounts of sleep, he agreed to accompany Edith to Larchmont. Martin enjoyed the tranquility of the rural setting, if not the profusion of animals, and found himself looking forward to the unexpected holiday. **

**Edith undressed and crawled into bed with him where they alternated between dozing and recalling memories of med school. Edith was successful in avoiding a discussion of their future, but knew she could not escape the topic in Larchmont. **

**For now, it felt good to be with Martin. She was about to embark on a difficult residency in a new city where she knew no one. Edith had only her intelligence and confidence to help her succeed as she had in the past. It was a bit daunting, but she need must carry on – without Ellingham. Suddenly, she was completely miserable at the thought of leaving him. Seconds later, she was bawling.**

"**Um, Montgomery, are you okay? You seem to be upset. Could I get you something?"**

**Shaking her head, but unable to stop crying, she buried her face in Ellingham's chest and sobbed even more.**

"**Let me bring you water, Edith. You're not feeling well."**

"**No, no. That's not necessary. I'm only being silly. I'm exhausted as well. Can't get a grip on my emotions."**

"**You should begin your period in a few days, Edith, so this emotional response is not unusual. I noticed that your breasts are also swollen and your stomach is puffy from water retention. Classic symptoms of pre-menstrual tension. Are you experiencing cramping?"**

"**Oh, good Lord, Ellingham, a woman can be emotional without getting her period."**

"**Yes, but you're never emotional Montgomery. It could only be because of your period."**

**"Maybe, it's because of you, Martin. Maybe I'm bloody emotional about you. Did you ever even consider it? How I feel about you?"**

**Initially dumbstruck, Martin paused before responding: "You've told me how you feel about me. Or rather what you don't feel about me. You won't even tell me where you're training in July."**

**"Martin, I care very much about you, and I've told you that. I'm only feeling a bit frightened at the moment. It's all caught up with me – finishing med school, starting at a new place, having to prove myself once again. I think it's a little overwhelming. Don't you?"**

**"No, it's not overwhelming. It's part of becoming a doctor. You go through all of this so that you may practise. Remember what old Dr. Beardsley said: 'you must learn a great deal to earn the right to use your common sense.' **

**"You're a brilliant woman. You're going to be a good gynaecologist. You'll help many patients. Don't think you won't. I have every confidence in you, Montgomery. You'll do well."**

**With that Martin, took her into his arms and, for the first time together, they made love instead of having sex. Edith never thought there was a difference. Martin always hoped there was a difference. That day, something changed between them - but neither knew what to do about it. **

**When they were rested and at Larchmont Hall, perhaps they could sort it out. Edith fell asleep filled with apprehension, and Martin soon joined her filled with anticipation. Med school was over, Edith had been truly loving and kind to him. There was no reason she would not marry him. **

**He could then focus on becoming a top cardiovascular surgeon. His career was much more important than hers. She could practise medicine if she liked. They would not need the money, and Edith had shown today that she was kind, comforting and caring. Was anything more needed in a wife? **

**Continued . . . . **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Declaration**

**In the morning Edith felt strangely shy with Martin. It was as if she had revealed too much of herself to him. The usually-serious Ellingham was being a bit silly, and she was somewhat unnerved by his behaviour. After having a shower, she began fixing her wet hair into the French braid she had worn since her first day at med school. Ellingham softly asked her not to braid it but to let it fall loose. It looked pretty, he said. **

**He had never commented on her appearance, except to once remark that a _melanocytic nevus _on her neck should be examined by a dermatologist. A house officer at St. Mary's looked at the spot and identified it as a simple mole – a beauty mark. When Edith reported the diagnosis, Ellingham blinked and said: "I'd have it examined by someone more senior. You would never have a beauty mark."**

**That morning, he nuzzled her neck and suggested they return to bed and take a later train to Larchmont. This was very unlike him. On leaving his bed, he would push through the day until every task had been completed, even if he were exhausted. Perhaps, it was the relief of finishing med school and having a few blissful weeks with no responsibility that rendered Ellingham so nearly charming. **

**Edith enjoyed this change in him but wasn't certain how to react. It was probably short-lived but might mean her departure for Canada would be less bothersome for him. They had tea and toast before leaving for Victoria Station, and Martin talked more than usual as he packed for the trip. **

**At the newsagent, he bought her "Marie Claire" magazine, her secret indulgence, which he swore never to reveal. In turn, she bought him a copy of "New Musical Express," his secret indulgence because of its strident opposition to the current Conservative government. Two packets of Tim Tam biscuits, shortbread fingers and a bag of crisps were purchased for the journey as well. **

**The mid-morning train had few passengers and they sat opposite each other with Edith resting her bare feet in Martin's lap. He periodically rubbed them as he would do after a long day in the lab. Edith never tired of these massages, despite Ellingham's strong warnings about the ill effects of her impractical footwear. They said little but lazily leafed through their magazines and devoured the sweets and crisps. It would be a carefree holiday they both needed.**

**At the Larchmont Station, they were greeted by Garth Willett, Mum's surgery assistant, who took them to a small, decrepit truck. Martin offered to ride in the truck bed, but Willett suggested Edith sit on his lap. It was only a short trip, and the truck could not be made to move fast. **

**Willett eagerly reported current village gossip to Edith, and even Ellingham smiled as he told one story after another. Most involved drinking, a bit of fighting, and unplanned pregnancies – both human and animal. Mum was currently furious that her prized mare had been impregnated by a rogue stallion from a neighbouring farm. Zuzu, the horse, could not be ridden for several months, and Dr. Montgomery was threatening to turn the stallion into a gelding. **

**As they drove, Ellingham held Edith closely and played a bit with her flowing hair. Recalling that Edith had deserted Martin one Christmas at Larchmont Hall, Garth did not question their re-appearance together. With the Montgomery siblings, he had seen so many pairings and uncouplings, even their mum had given up knowing who was in favour. **

**Rose Montgomery had confided to Garth her hope that Martin would some day marry Edith as they were well-matched. Alright then, this week in Larchmont would prove interesting. See how long before young Edith acted up and ran off the poor bloke. More than a few village boys had suffered this treatment as well as two or three of the snooty chaps she brought from Oxford. Rose might be right though. It seemed this one could stand up to Edith and her nonsense. **

**Willett took them to the house where Lolly had lunch waiting. Mum would be back from her rounds in an hour, but insisted they have a meal on arrival. Both of them looked too thin in London. After lunch Martin said he was tired and excused himself to have a short rest. Edith rose to join him, but Lolly tut-tutted, saying Martin was not to be in Edith's room. He was to take David's old attic room. **

"**Nonsense, Lolly. I'm a grown woman and Ellingham will be in my room."**

**Raising her chin, Lolly proclaimed: "Not in your mother's home, Edith. You may do as you please in London, but at Larchmont Hall, you do as your mother wishes." **

**Ellingham chimed in: "Actually, Edith, Lolly's right. We must respect your mother's wishes. I'm perfectly fine in David's room." Yawning, he thanked Lolly for lunch and left the kitchen before Edith could argue more. **

**Demonstrating her displeasure with Lolly, Edith slammed the scullery door on her way to the horse shed. There she saddled a roan mare, thinking to have a slow canter through the fields. Garth saw her and called, "Don't take her too far Edith, she's an old girl." **

**Violet was her favourite horse, and she felt good riding again. As a child, her mother would battle Edith's temper tantrums by plonking her on Violet, and her slow, swaying motion did soothe the crying child. Now, she hoped it would calm her turmoil over Ellingham. At a stream, she dismounted so that Violet could rest and drink, allowing Edith to think a bit. She leaned against an old hay bale set out for winter feed and soon fell asleep. **

**Some time later, she heard Martin call her name, but he would not approach as he did not like horses. He liked no animals, but he complained that horses were not only smelly and dirty, but stupid as well. He had no idea why a woman as brilliant as Rose Montgomery had devoted her career to their care and breeding. **

**Ellingham shouted that her mother had returned and sent him to find her. She had invited people for dinner and wanted Edith to help Lolly with preparations. Edith got to her feet and led the horse toward Martin. He jumped aside saying: "No, you ride him back. I'll go on to the house by foot."**

"**Oh, good grief, Ellingham. Haven't you ever seen a horse. This is a female, not a male. A mare, not a stallion." **

**"I don't care what it is. Horses are stupid and smelly, and I don't want to be near it."**

**Edith reached out her hand to him: "Look, I'll lead her and we can walk together. It's not that far. I've missed you."**

"**It's not been two hours since lunch, Edith. You can't possibly have missed me."**

**Standing on her toes, Edith kissed him on the cheek and rubbed his shoulder: "No, I did miss you, and I will miss you. You are the dearest man, Martin."**

**He looked somewhat surprised but pulled her to him. She dropped the rein as he bent to kiss her in a very sweet way. The next kiss was a bit more ardent as they pressed their bodies together and Martin tightened his hold on her. When they broke apart, he said: "Marry me, Edith. We'll have a good life together. Marry me." **

**Closing her eyes, Edith knew the inescapable moment had arrived. She had to tell him about Canada. "Martin, I can't marry you. I've taken a residency at Royal Victoria Hospital in Montreal. I'll be off to Canada in July."**

"**Well, change your plans, Edith. You can become a house officer in London. Any hospital would still take you."**

**He then brought from his pocket, a small, worn velvet box and handed it to her: "This was my grandmother's. My father's mother, not the grandmother I told you about. Aunt Joan gave it to me when we were in Cornwall."**

**Inside the box was a pretty, antique ring with two diamonds in a rose gold setting, somewhat dulled by age. It was lovely.**

"**This is a beautiful ring, but I can't take it now Martin. I'll be in Montreal for five years and you'll be in London. With the hours we must work, we'd never see each other."**

"**Then you stay in London, Edith. Southwood could get you some sort of a post even at this late date. Any hospital would take you. Not a major hospital - maybe one outside the city. Some place would have you."**

"**I don't want any old post, Martin. I've worked hard and know what I want - Royal Victoria and its programme. Let me get away from England for a bit and see what else the world has to offer. If I don't do it now, I'll be stuck here forever. Why don't you finish your year at St. Mary's and then come to Canada. Royal Victoria would have you in a second."**

"**Why would I go to Canada? My whole career's planned out here in London. You know I want a top vascular post at Guy's or Imperial. England is where I must be. I can't traipse after you and give up my career."**

"**No, I suppose you can't," she sighed. "I can give up my plans, but you can't."**

"**That's right, Edith. That's what you should do. You won't have to work when we marry. You don't need a career. I do. It's as simple as that."**

"**No, it's not that simple, Martin. I realized the other night that I do love you. I probably have for quite some time, but I only admitted it after graduation. I'll likely regret not accepting your proposal, but I'm taking the residency. I'm going to Canada. If you never want to leave England, we shouldn't think of marrying now. I'm sorry, Martin, I do love you, but its better that we don't marry now."**

**Edith extended her hand holding the box to Martin. He grabbed it from her, saying: "You'll change your mind, Montgomery" and then walked rapidly across the field. She dropped her head because she couldn't bear to watch him rush away from her. **

**Violet walked the few steps toward Edith and looked rather accusingly at her. "I know, Violet, I'm a fool for not marrying him." Then Edith hugged Violet and slowly stroked her ears and mane. It was not supposed to be like this. Ellingham was only to have been a distraction during med school. Marriage was for later, much later. **

**Edith recalled something she had read in "Marie Claire" only hours earlier: "They were two young lovers - too young for love." She and Ellingham were not terribly young. Still, they might not be ready for love. Love came too early for them. **

**Continued. . . . **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Premature**

"**Martin, did you find Edith?" Rose Montgomery called to him from the terrace. **

**Oh, God, he had to get away from here. Away from Edith and back to impersonal, anonymous London where no one bothered him. Where he need not talk to anyone. He didn't need the country to relax. He could sleep anywhere. In fact, he felt as if he could sleep for hours, days and weeks. It didn't matter that he was here or in London. He would collect his things and leave before he had to say more. Only a quick good bye and then the train back to nothing. **

**He was a fool. His father was right. No girl would ever want him. He thought Edith wasn't a girl. Not like his mother. Not pretty and chatty around his father and other men. Edith had a fine mind, understood science, did not have a hint of smarminess about her. No, he couldn't have a girl like his mother – wouldn't want one truth be told. But he thought he could have Edith. **

**Chris Parsons was marrying Michelle in two weeks' time, and Martin was to be a groomsman at their wedding in Devon. Not something he wanted, but Chris and Michelle had been so pleasantly insistent, he had to accept. Michelle had delicately asked Martin if he planned to invite a guest to the wedding. Without thinking, Martin asked if he could bring Edith. **

"**Good one, Ellingham," laughed Chris. "She'd save on the cost. She'd frighten everyone away. Don't even joke about something like that." **

**Realizing his gaff, Martin nodded and said, "Had you there, Chris." But Michelle gave Martin a quizzical look and said nothing. A few days later he saw her waiting outside the library for Chris. **

"**Mart, look – the other day – what Chris said about Edith Montgomery, I'm sorry. You know he hates her, and you can't even joke about her with him. He was out of line. But there was a reason you said what you did. Do you want to bring Edith to the wedding?"**

"**No, um, that's fine Michelle. It's really not necessary. She wouldn't want to come anyway. She knows Chris hates her – for good reason – but she knows."**

"**Are you seeing Edith, Martin? You know – dating her? I don't mean to pry, but if you are, we would want you to invite her."**

**His deep blush answered her question. "So you are seeing her. No one knows of it, Martin. Certainly not Chris. Please don't worry, I'll say nothing to him. You are such a good man, I can understand her attraction to you."**

"**Um, yes, we get on well. She's very intelligent, very good to work with, that sort of thing. I know she's not liked at St. Mary's – she can be difficult and competitive – but I think she'll do better when the stress of med school ends. She'll be a first rate gynaecologist. She has great promise."**

"**Promise is what you see in her," Michelle laughed. "Really, Mart, bring her to the wedding."**

"**Um, no. When I told her I was to be a groomsman, she quickly said she couldn't attend even if she had been invited. Something about a village fair, her mum's horses. I'm not exactly sure."**

"**Well, then, maybe before training begins for all of you, we could have dinner at the flat. Chris will be fine with it, I'm sure. We're just happy you'll be with us for our wedding. Chris truly appreciates everything you did for him, and I do as well. Edith is lucky to have you, Martin."**

**Now, after his ill-fated proposal to Edith, it was Martin who did not feel lucky. He felt awful. Edith was off to Canada with no thought of marrying him. He felt a fool. He had to get back to London.**

"**Martin, did you find her? She couldn't have gotten far with Violet," called Dr. Montgomery. **

**Not trusting his voice, Martin shook his head no as Rose began walking toward him: "Are you okay, Martin? Lolly said you were tired following lunch. Do you need anything?" Again, he shook his head no. "Good heavens - you look as if you've seen a ghost. You're ashen and sweating. Have some water and let me check your temperature."**

**Finally, he was able to say: "No, I'm fine. I'll just rest for a bit."**

"**Martin, something's wrong with you. Come into the surgery. I'll have a look."**

**Inside, Martin took a chair at Rose's desk. **

"**Okay, then, doctor," she smiled at him, "tell me your diagnosis."**

"**I'm fine. There's nothing wrong. Edith told me she's off to Canada. I didn't realize she was leaving England. It was a bit of a shock. Not knowing."**

"**Oh, dear, that girl. She hadn't told you? She's been planning this for ages. I had no idea you didn't know. What a horrid thing to do. I'm sorry, Martin.**

"**I mentioned it to your mother the other night at dinner, and she seemed quite pleased that Edith was leaving. It was clear she and your father wanted you to concentrate on surgical training and not my daughter.**

"**I must say it was a little insulting, as if Edith or our family wasn't quite good enough. You know that's not the case, Martin. Despite Edith's weak start in life, she has thrived both physically and intellectually. We know she's prickly, but she is a fine young woman, and we're very proud of her. **

"**That night Henry said you were the one man who could manage Edith and he prayed you wouldn't be put off by her feistiness. We thought you knew of Edith's plan or – quite frankly – I would have brought it up at dinner and not only with your mother in the ladies."**

"**It's fine, Dr. Montgomery. My mother's right. I should focus on training. Edith should do as she pleases. At any rate, I'll be too busy for marriage."**

"**Oh, Martin, you weren't thinking of marrying Edith."**

**Summoning his last bit of strength, Martin nodded his head and looked woefully at Rose.**

"**Henry and I would be thrilled to have you as a son-in-law. We are quite fond of you. But Edith didn't say a thing about marriage. I had no idea."**

"**I've just asked her, but she's off to Canada for a number of years. So there will be no marriage."**

"**Martin, if you love each other, you can wait for her to be finished at Royal Victoria. Henry waited all those years for me during vet school in Scotland. I don't know what was worse – the training or not having him. We had no money for travel, and I saw him only at Christmas and a week in the summer. The rest of the time, it was letters and the very occasional phone conversation on our birthdays. **

"**Don't give up on marrying Edith. Believe me, I understand her shortcomings, but she is better when you're with her. She is calm. Truly happy. That's saying a good deal for her. She had such a dodgy start in life.**

"**She and David were born two months prematurely. David was the larger and initially seemed to do well. When he was in primary school, a teacher recommended we have him looked at for Asperger's. The finding was a little nebulous, so we put it down to the youngest son being overwhelmed by four older brothers.**

"**For a time, we thought Edith might have a similar problem. From her first day home from hospital, she hated being touched and would shriek uncontrollably when held. I was at my wits' end, but Lolly and I would switch off walking the floor with her in this sling contraption trying to quiet her. By the time she was two or so, I'd put her on a horse and either lead her or ride with her until she settled herself. She'd be crying, I'd be crying. And the worst part was I had myself to blame. My bloody ego. **

"**I was an only child and always wanted a sister. I had to give it one last go for a girl, even though we had four healthy boys. Instead of a daughter, I had twins – each with a problem. A psychologist at St. Mary's said Edith's behaviour was not caused by Asperger's, but because I hadn't properly bonded with her. After her birth, she remained in an incubator in London, whilst I came home with David to the other children. **

"**The paediatrician assured me that the nurses would care for Edith, and they did. But they didn't hold her and love her as a mother would. When you have babies, Martin – and I hope it will be with Edith – please always hold them, cuddle them, tell them how much you love them. It's so very important.**

"**I'm to blame for Edith's behaviour and will carry that to my grave. Only seeing you now and knowing the pain she has caused you is horrible for me. I'm responsible for her problems, and now she causes problems for others. I'm so very sorry, Martin."**

**Continued . . . .**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Spinning**

**Martin was quite shaken when Dr. Montgomery became teary as she apologized for Edith. Her emotional display was a bit discomfiting, and he tried to excuse himself saying he must return to London.**

**Rose urged him to stay until tomorrow. They would have dinner tonight with the village GP and his wife, along with the Willetts and PC Tierney. Feeling a bit sorry for Dr. Montgomery as well as himself, Martin agreed to remain another day. Rose placed her hand on his arm, and his instinct was to pull away. Instead – much to his unending embarrassment – he began sniveling as he hadn't done since year 3 at St. Benedict's. Rose patted his arm cooing, "There, there Martin. Have supper and then go off to bed. Sleep has healing powers as you well know."**

**The next morning, a subdued Edith suggested they walk into the village, select books at the library and perhaps have lunch at the tea shop. No sooner had they walked through the gates of Larchmont Hall, than Martin broached the matter of their future. She listened patiently as he laid out the plan for his career, which would meld with their personal lives: Marriage at 28 or 29, qualifying as a surgical registrar, then a cardiovascular consultant until his career peaked with the top surgical post in England. **

**After their marriage, Edith could work if she wished or maybe use her skills in a medical charity. Felicity Southwood was quite involved in several worthwhile organizations and would welcome Edith's help. The irony of Ellingham's last comment made Edith smile and was the one thing that kept her from exploding at his presumptuous dismissal of her career. Once again she asked if he could wait for marriage until she finished her residency in Montreal? Or could he train in Canada?**

**Unlike Edith, Martin did not contain his anger but roared: "No, Edith, I'm not leaving England. If you don't love me and don't want to marry me, fine."**

"**Martin, perhaps it is you who is unsure about your feelings for me. You think I'm too ambitious, a bit scary. Not someone you can control as your father controlled your mother. We've gotten on well and are matched intellectually, but what of emotionally?**

"**I've fallen in love with you, but are you in love with me? Or do you only want to continue the easy relationship we've had these last two years. Am I only a convenience as you solidify your career? Is it easier to keep me than to find someone else?"**

**"You are mad, Edith. If you don't want to marry me, say so. Don't imagine these emotional shortcomings I supposedly have."**

"**Well, then, Ellingham, do you love me?"**

**Turning away from her, Martin said: "There's no need for me to stay here, I'm returning to London." **

**On reaching Larchmont Hall, they encountered her mother and the PC nattering on about a lost horse. Mum shot Edith a stern look when Martin said he was leaving for London. Well, this time, she had done nothing wrong, This was all Ellingham's doing. He ruined the holiday by insisting she give up her residency, stay in England, and supposedly marry him in several years. All was planned, except for the one detail he would never think to consider: he did not love her. **

**Perhaps she was naive, but Edith could think of no reason to marry a man who did not love her. Ellingham seemed to consider marriage more of a merger of like-minded people who could get along. Love was assumed. Almost like the arranged Indian marriages Gurveer Sukhotra described to her. Edith thought differently and would not settle for a loveless marriage.**

**Now, Martin was bidding Mum good bye and offering thanks for her hospitality. Of course, she had taken Martin's side and assumed that Edith had precipitated his foul mood. Oh, bother, now she was offering Ellingham a farm cottage so that he did not have to see Edith. Next thing, she'd have him helping in the horse surgery, jabbing colts, swabbing hooves. Edith had done nothing wrong, and there was no reason Mum should pander to Martin. She'd put a stop to it.**

"**Mum, Martin wants to return to London. He's quite busy. He's to be a groomsman in Dover, and shortly after the wedding, he'll return to St. Mary's. I'll take him to the station."**

**Casting a questioning look at Martin, he confirmed Edith's statement: "Yes, thank you again, Dr. Montgomery. You have been most kind, and I've enjoyed my visit."**

"**Well, then, Martin, if I can't persuade you to stay, come back again. You know we would welcome you at Christmas – or any time you want a rest in the country."**

**Martin nodded and entered the house to retrieve his luggage. Without saying more to her mother, Edith walked to the surgery and found keys for the old truck. Unlike their lighthearted train trip to Larchmont, the journey to the station saw Martin morose and Edith matching his mood. At the station, he sprang from the truck and quickly took his bag. **

"**I'll say good bye then Edith." **

**Nodding her head, she made no move to leave the truck, waved and said, "Bye, Martin. Have a good trip. Please give my best wishes to Michelle and Parsons." Then she turned the truck round toward Larchmont Hall. **

**Sadly, she expected never to see Ellingham again. She understood his personality. There was no emotion attached to anything or anyone. Nothing could be done about him. She was to be a gynaecologist not a psychologist. Only left to her was working out a way to forget about him. **

**For the next week or so, Edith was pressed into service by her mum in preparing for the annual horse gymkhana at Larchmont Hall. Pony Clubs from around the area would compete in the three day racing event and horse show. The last few years Edith had begged off attending because of the crush of med school. Now, it was a good distraction from Ellingham.**

**The first day of the gymkhana consisted of barrel, keyhole and flag races and most participants were of primary school age. Edith minded her temper as she organized rambunctious ten year old boys into queues for the games. That evening she fled to the kitchen and away from the picnic marquees filled with parents. There she found Dad and her brother, Peter, preparing supper and sharing a bottle of wine. **

"**So, Edith, Mum said you ran off your boyfriend from med school," Peter smirked. **

**Dad immediately intervened: "Peter, stop. Do not tease your sister. You children are grown, and I'll not have you be rude to each other. We had enough of that for the last 25 years. You certainly left a trail of broken hearts when you decided to become a priest, and you should be more sympathetic, Peter." **

"**It's okay, Dad. It only shows how mean Peter's become now that he can no longer have sex," Edith gloated. **

"**Edith, I mean it. No nastiness. Be nice to your brother. Remember, he's the one who can get you into heaven. God knows, it's going to be difficult." **

**Peter and her father thought this quite funny, and Edith was tired enough that she giggled with them. They continued in a similar fashion throughout the dinner, laughing and recalling other gymkhanas as the Montgomery children moved through the ranks of the Hertford Pony Club. **

**Mum joined them close to nine, saying she could not bear to chat with one more mother who was certain her child was destined for the British national equestrian team. "Really," asked Mum, "when did every child become so very special?" **

**Minutes later, the phone rang and Dad reached to answer it: "Larchmont Hall Gymkhana, this is the butler speaking." After a minute he continued: "Oh, sorry old boy, I was just having a bit of a joke. It's been a long day. Let me find her. She's here someplace."**

**Placing his hand over the phone, Dad said "Martin Ellingham for you, Edith."**

**Edith felt her stomach lurch and the blood drain from her face. Seeing her reaction, Mum had the presence of mind to say: "Go into the lounge, Edith. Henry, let Martin know she'll take the phone in a minute." All eyes were on Edith as she nearly staggered from the kitchen and walked down a short hall to the lounge. As she picked up the phone, she heard a click as Dad returned the kitchen phone to its cradle.**

**After a deep breath, Edith began: "Hullo, Ellingham. How was your trip?"**

"**Fine, it was fine. I'm in Devon now, actually Newton Abbott, for the wedding. I've just left the stag for Parsons. Southwood organised it with the Royal Marines who served with Chris and his brother. He said I should ring you before you go off to Montreal." **

"**Really, now. Robert Southwood. Why's that Martin?"**

"**Um, he said I should see you in London - before you leave."**

"**Martin, do you want to see me or are you doing this only because Robert Southwood suggested it? You don't have to do everything he wants – he's only your mentor not your father." **

"**I'm well aware of that Edith. Actually, I do want to see you. Give you a proper send off and all that. When are you returning to the city?"**

"**Most likely on Wednesday. I'm helping my family with this gymkhana, and it will be finished by then. I'll be at the flat for a few days and then my parents are coming into town. I'll leave on the following Monday morning. "**

"**May I see you then on Thursday night?" **

"**Martin, you're not doing this to try and have me change my mind, are you?"**

"**No, I recognize you're leaving for Canada and nothing I can do will stop you. I'll speak to you in London. I'm off to bed now. There's a breakfast in the morning before the wedding. I'm not sure what else. It'll be a relief to have it over."**

"**Yes, well, enjoy yourself, Martin. I'll see you in London." As she returned the phone to its stand, Edith could feel the tension leave her body. She could breathe normally again. This did not bode well for their dinner.**

**Edith closed her eyes and slumped into a chair trying to compose herself. Hearing a knock on the door, she cried: "Go away Peter. I need a minute's peace."**

"**It's Dad, Edith. Are you okay?" **

**Oh, no, not her father. Mum must have told him everything and now he'd try to give her advice about men. She did not wish to discuss Ellingham with anyone, especially her father.**

"**Yes. I'm fine. Only tired, Dad. Thanks."**

"**You know your mother and I hold Martin in high regard. He's a fine young man and seems keen on you. Mum said he proposed to you."**

**Bloody, hell, Ellingham told her mother! No wonder she'd been simpering about Martin all week. **

"**Dad, I'm not marrying Martin because he doesn't love me. I'm going to Montreal as planned. If I end up a spinster, so be it."**

"**Look, dear girl, remember how you hated maths at St. Paul's. No matter how late it was, I'd sit with you each night and drill those exercises with you. You learned what was needed, and that's what allowed your matriculation at Oxford and then St. Mary's. So much has changed for girls since your mum went to vet school in Scotland. She was quite the scandal and expected to be a spinster as well. Look at her now: a vet with six kids and grandchildren on their way. **

"**We'd met in London when I'd only begun law school and she'd come in to visit her aunt and uncle who lived on the other side of the crescent. I spotted her that first morning pulling weeds in the garden with her aunt. London was a grim place after the war, but she was so cheery, almost as if there was a sunlight about her. **

**I had no business saying a thing, but I walked over there and, like a fool, introduced myself to her, right in front of her aunt. Well, the aunt invited me for tea, and I can tell you I was smitten with your mother. By the end of that week, I was forward enough to kiss her good bye and tell her I'd write to her in Scotland. **

"**There'd been a few other girls before your mother, but I knew almost from the first that I loved her. That's what you need for a marriage Edith. If you don't love Martin like that and he doesn't love you the same, there's no reason to get married. There's nothing better than a good marriage and nothing worse than a bad marriage. I know you think I'm a stodgy old man but I'd rather you be a spinster than be in a marriage where you aren't loved."**

**Continued . . . **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
><strong>

**Enlightenment  
><strong>

**The next day Edith was in a bit of a fog following Ellingham's phone call and the question Dad posed. She knew the unfortunate answer. Martin did not love her. **

**What was fortunate, and a welcome distraction, was the arrival of even more participants for the gymkhana. The lot were teenagers from clubs near London and were quite pleased with themselves. At one point she questioned why she felt it necessary to pursue a career helping people procreate. It seemed there were more than enough children swarming through the fields of Larchmont Hall. **

**Adding to the chaos, one section had been overtaken by merchants who had set up a market offering everything from flowers and early vegetables to bits and pieces of tosh, hopefully labeled as antiques. After being caught up in a much-too-loud argument between two rival pony clubs, Edith made her way to the relative quiet of the market. Her sister-in-law, Helen, was fluttering about her tea tent, where Edith took refuge with a pot of fortifying South African Rooibos tea. **

**Business was a bit slow at the moment, and Helen tried to make overtures to Edith. It was not that she didn't like the woman, it was just that Edith had nothing in common with her. After marrying her brother, Simon, they had gone off to London where Helen had studied cookery. Now back in Larchmont, she had taken over her mum's tea shop, but with aspirations for more. Edith humoured her as she chattered on about fondants, custards, tarts and chutneys, and then she slyly turned the conversation to Martin. **

**Must the entire family, down to the in-laws, discuss her personal business? Thinking to respond politely, Edith found herself crying over Martin to a sympathetic Helen. More surprised than embarrassed by her outpouring, she finished her tea and accepted a hug from her sister-in-law. Little wonder Mum and Ellingham favoured Helen. She was quite comforting and kind. **

**Taking a different route back to the races, Edith passed a number of cars and caravans with London identifiers on their registration plates. Likely the parents of the teenage brats, she thought. One caravan was open at the side, showing a display of Asian objects similar to those in Ellingham's bedsit. A woman quietly waited as Edith approached the caravan. She coolly allowed Edith to examine and pick up several statues before she said in accented English: "Are you a collector?" **

"**No, I've a – well – a friend who has some antiques his great grandfather brought from Hong Kong. These only reminded me of him."**

"**All of the statues are from Hong Kong. They are meditating Buddhas and were made at the Po Lin Monastery on Lantau Island, a sacred place. Would your friend fancy a Buddah?"**

"**I'm not sure. He's about to become a house officer at a hospital in London and is not all that religious. He refers to himself as a man of science." **

"**Well, then, have a look at this figure of Amitofu. He was a king who saw the misery of others and made a vow not to attain enlightenment until he reached the Pure Land. Only there could all be relieved of their suffering. Every type of misery can be cured by chanting his name. It would be an appropriate gift for a doctor."**

"**Perhaps, I should have it for myself. I'm a doctor as well."**

"**Do you also believe only in science?"**

"**I suppose I do, but one never knows for certain. My brother's to become a priest and he makes a persuasive argument the other way."**

"**Please consider the present for your friend. I can provide you with the English translation of the papers which accompany each of the Buddhas from Po Lin. You will find the story of Amitofu very compelling."**

**Edith had thought of a gift for Martin but was afraid he would read more into it than she wanted. Perhaps, he would find the Buddha statue a connection to his great-grandfather whom he recalled fondly. It might make their last dinner together more palatable. **

**Edith asked the woman for the price and was shocked at her response. It was quite a sum. As much as she wanted to buy the statue for Ellingham, she simply did not have the money. Edith thanked the woman who introduced herself as Lilly Wu. Walking away, the woman offered her a steep discount on the statue. The new amount was more what she could afford but was still high. Edith reluctantly thanked the woman but said she could not buy it. **

**Continuing on, Edith saw her brother Arthur strolling the grounds with his latest conquest, a stunning woman from London who looked quite put out at the moment. As she joined them, the woman pouted: "I'll be in the car. I've had enough of this." Arthur shook his head, saying to Edith: "Let her sulk – she'll come round – they always do. What about you? Peter said you had a row with your boyfriend, and he returned to London. What did you do to him?"**

"**Nothing, really. Wouldn't give up Montreal and marry him."**

**"Oh, good Lord, Edith. Your aren't that sort of woman." Pointing to his care, he continued: "Now Margaretha hasn't two brains and her only chance in life is marrying a rich man. If not me, she'll easily find another. You don't have to put up with someone like me to have a good life."**

**Surprised at her brother's compliment – even if a bit backhanded – Edith m****entioned the woman selling Chinese antiques. She knew this would pique Arthur's interest as he thought himself an art collector. They walked back to the caravan, and Arthur soon spent an outrageous sum on a number of pieces. Another discount was offered by Lilly, and Edith purchased the Buddha, hoping it would please Martin. He could never be happy, but pleased was in the realm of possibility. Arthur stayed on to chat with Lilly, saying he would bring his car round to collect their purchases.**

**That night she saw that Arthur had deposited the statue outside her bedroom door. The story of Amitofu provided by Lilly Wu was quite fascinating and for the first time since Ellingham left, Edith felt a bit better. Martin might appreciate the Buddha for its association with his great-grandfather as well as medicine. **

**By Monday evening, the members of the Montgomery family remaining at Larchmont Hall were exhausted. They gathered at the kitchen table and Edith rallied to produce sandwiches, tea and the sweets remaining from Helen's tea tent. They nibbled the meager supper and pronounced the gymkhana a huge amount of work but a successful charitable undertaking. **

**Mum drove Edith to the train station the next morning, lecturing her about what was needed for her move to Montreal. She pressed a cheque into Edith's hand exhorting her to buy some decent clothes for her new post. **

**Arriving by taxi in Kennington, Edith accepted the deskman's help in carrying the Buddah and luggage to the flat. Inside, she collapsed into bed, fully-clothed, and slept until awakened by the ringing phone. Dashing into the hall, she breathlessly squeaked "hullo."**

"**Edith, it's Martin, Martin Ellingham. Could we have dinner at six on Thursday evening. I'll come to your flat at half five."**

**She was so tired, that she did not have the energy to admonish Martin for his formality with her or the early dining hour. Perhaps in Canada there was man who would dine with her after seven in the evening. **

**Edith followed Mum's advice and took herself shopping on Wednesday. She bought trousers, simple blouses and jerseys to wear under the starched white coats worn by residents at Royal Victoria. As a bit of fun, she went to the more expensive floor of Selfridge's to see if she could spot some of the dresses featured in "Marie Claire" magazine. Those dresses and more were found, but Edith saw no reason to buy one, even if she had the money. She would never wear it.**

**Noticing her thin frame, a saleswoman suggested looking at the sales rack which held mostly smaller sizes. Of course she found the perfect blue and white dotted dress with a cap sleeve and a thin white band below the bustline. Her pearls would work well in the rounded neckline, and she could wear it to dinner with Martin on Thursday night. She could not recall ever wearing a dress with him. **

**Punctual as usual, Martin arrived at the flat at precisely half five. Edith smiled and stretched to kiss him on the cheek. She could feel the tension in his body as he stood woodenly next to her. He had a taxi waiting, and suggested they be off. Walking through the reception, the deskman called: "You look lovely this evening Miss Montgomery." Edith thanked him and Martin said nothing. No conversation occurred in the taxi, and she chose to think it a companionable silence rather than the strained meeting of two people who had lost any sense of the intimacy they once shared. **

**Martin took her to a restaurant she was quite certain had been recommended by Robert Southwood. It was one of the showy American-style places favoured by the nouveau riche of London. After coaxing a limited amount of information from Martin about Chris and Michelle's wedding, Edith was too dejected to do anything but lapse into a predictable conversation about medicine.**

**Martin was interested in details of her residency and argued that the training at St. Mary's was much more rigourous and suitable. She quickly conceded his point, not wishing to get into it with him. Although she wanted a cheese or sweet after dinner, she settled for the coffee Martin ordered. No need to wind him up about the evils of sugar and fat. **

**Dinner had taken well under two hours, and Martin quickly found a taxi to the flat. Bloody hell if he called this a celebration. As soon as he dropped her, she'd be off to a club in Vauxhall, listen to music and give a proper goodbye to London. She thought of asking Martin to come along, but knew it would do nothing to soothe his sour mood. It was times like these that she wished she could drink. Wine would take the edge off the reality of being with the sullen Martin Ellingham. **

**When the taxi arrived at the flat, Martin reached across to open the door saying "Goodbye Edith." Her heart sank to say farewell in this way, and she asked him to send the taxi off. She had gotten a present for him and would dash to the flat to retrieve it. Martin sighed as he followed her into the building. **

**Entering the lift, Edith assured Martin it would take only a minute, and he could be on his way. She tried to smile and flirt a bit, but he stared stonily at her. Completely chagrined, she realized that Robert Southwood had made him take her to dinner. Ellingham could now report to his Lord and Master that he had obeyed his command. **

**Edith had not wrapped the Buddha, not sure how to do so, or if it was even appropriate. For the trip, she had left it in the old newsprint in which Lilly wrapped it, but discarded it earlier today. Martin stood at the door, ready to flee, as she walked to a nearby table where the Buddha and the translated papers waited.**

**She picked it up and held the heavy statue out to him with a smile.**

"**It's a representation of the Buddha Amitofu and was made at the Po Lin Monastery in Hong Kong. He was quite a compassionate Buddha and is revered by physicians. These papers tell a good bit about him. I thought it might remind you of your great-grandfather and would go well with his antiques. Thank you, Martin, for making medical school a bit more bearable. You're a dear man, and I appreciate everything you did for me." **

**Martin was not taking the statue, and Edith's arms began to shake as it was quite heavy: Trying to stay composed, she said: "Right, then, I'll just let it rest her for a moment. Or if you'd rather not take it. . . "**

"**No, no," Martin interrupted her. "It's good. Very good. Um, yes, it's good."**

**Continued . . . .**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
><strong>

**Acceptance**

**Martin was quite stricken when Edith offered him the statue of Amitofu. It was very much like a figure his great-grandfather had in his London flat. If he were not feeling well, the old man would close his eyes and mumble something while touching the statue. Soon, he would open his eyes and smile at Martin. **

**After several visits, Martin did not want to leave and would boldly ask the nanny if he may stay on a bit longer. When she shook her head no, Great-Grandfather told him to close his eyes and repeat a word he patiently sounded out to his great grandson. The repetition of that word throughout his lonely childhood reminded Martin of his great-grandfather and the comfort of his presence. Whether at school, with his parents or even visiting Auntie Joan, if Martin were troubled he would say the word over and over again until he could face his torments. **

**It was not until Martin was in a Sixth Form class of comparative world religions that he learned of the Buddhist practice of chanting. Reading an assignment in the school library, Martin realized that Great-Grandfather was actually chanting the name "Amitofu," the word he taught Martin.**

**As a presumed member of the Church of England, Martin was somewhat horrified that he had been sacrilegious these many years by reciting a Buddhist chant. The class teacher, who also served as school chaplain, assured Martin chanting was used in many religions, including the Gregorian chant of the Anglicans and Romans. Martin was an exemplary student, and if the chanting helped with his studies, he should certainly continue.**

**Continue he did, through both Oxford and St. Mary's. It was not part of his daily life, but faced with a difficult class, assignment or training procedure, the chanting would focus his mind on the task at hand. The only person he ever told of the practise was Chris Parsons. Indeed, he had suggested that Chris try chanting to improve his comprehension. Parsons became a bit more devoted to it than Martin and swore that chanting and Ellingham allowed him to become a doctor. **

**He had never said a word to Edith about it, but now she somehow had the prescience to produce the statue of Amitofu. He reached out his hand and lightly touched the hands of the Buddha as his great-grandfather would do. Immediately, he had a vision of the old man in his small flat, explaining the puzzles, telling stories or jostling Martin on his knee. The nanny smiled, chatted and – like her young charge - was more at ease than in his parents' house. It was the most joy Martin could remember. Now Edith had brought that memory to him with her gift.**

**Pressing his lips together and finding himself thinking "Amitofu, Amitofu, Amitofu," Martin looked at her and finally said: "Thank you, Edith, it is a wonderful gift, and I shall always cherish it" – and this part was difficult for him – "and the memory of you." **

**Edith smiled slightly saying: "Gratitude accepted." Then they walked into each other's arms and let the regrets drain from their hearts. That night they did not make love, but made peace with each other as they talked for hours. Martin spoke first of the kind nannies, teachers, his great-grandfather, Aunt Ruth, Uncle Phil and Aunt Joan. He had a slight memory of his grandparents, but nothing had been impressed on his mind about them. They were neither cruel nor kind. **

**Then he talked about the sad aspects of his life: his parents' indifference to his problems, the harsh schools, the teachers who questioned his intellect and those who punished his shyness. The singular life of the mind he chose to lead so that his struggles were held at bay. Finally, he confessed to Edith that he, too, had fears about the training he was to embark upon. He knew he could do it, but also knew it would be challenging, exhausting and consume even the little free time he had with her during med school. Now, he would go it alone, but he could do it.**

**In the morning, they reached for each other in bed and silently, passionately ended their relationship as it began. Martin was to meet with his father at ten and left with neither breakfast nor much of a farewell. Cradling the statue, he bent to kiss Edith as she stood forlornly in the foyer. She could not bring herself to say a final good bye, but instead patted his arm, saying "be well, Ellingham, be well." **

**Now, twenty years later, Edith glances toward the foyer remembering that terribly sad day which improved only with her parents' arrival in the late afternoon. Ready to join Edith in bidding England good bye, they began with dinner at an Indian restaurant the family had patronized since buying the flat. **

**On Saturday morning, the car Dad hired took them first to St. Paul's, so that Edith might visit the school's headmistress who was quite impressed by her appointment to Royal Victoria. They walked the short distance from school to the book shop where she worked during her Sixth Form. It specialized in economic texts and finance books and attracted a quiet clientele who had no interest in chitchat or social interchange. This suited Edith well, remarked the shop owner, as she was not one for customer service. **

**At the British Museum, they roamed through the galleries and had lunch at a café favoured by artists and tourists. After lunch, a charcoal sketch of the three was presented by a young man who acknowledged Dad's generous payment in Russian. Henry Montgomery had a short talk with him in the language he absorbed during his many trips to Moscow. Edith was touched, realizing her father had arranged for the sketch as a remembrance. **

**The car took them by Buckingham Palace and the Mall and then turned toward Westminster Bridge. There Mum insisted Edith be photographed next to the statue of Boudica, the female warrior who led a revolt against the Roman occupiers of what was now London. Edith recalled a similar photograph of Mum as a young woman hanging in her horse surgery. Dad revealed he had snapped the picture during a week they spent together in London before Mum's return to vet school. Edith's raised eyebrows elicited a deep blush from her mother. **

**Parliament was their next stop, and Edith followed her parents through the corridors as they cheerily greeted the few people working on Saturday. So many times Edith had made her way to Dad's office after school: waiting for a meeting to end, telling him of a school triumph or chatting with the office juniors who fed her tea and sweets. **

**That evening, dinner was at a traditional British restaurant where Edith was relieved to see items other than steak and kidney pie on the menu. Not ready to end the night, Dad suggested they search out a jazz club, knowing Edith enjoyed such music. She said no to Camden or Vauxhall - too many memories of Ellingham - so they went to a new spot in Westminster. It was a bit crowded, but the music was quite good. Mum flirted outrageously with a group of young Australian military officers, enticing them to dance with her daughter. **

**Music and dancing pulled Edith from her dark mood over Ellingham, as did her realization that Mum and Dad had a loving relationship and life beyond their children and busy careers. This then was a marriage she would want. But would it ever have been possible with Martin?**

**The next morning, they attended service at All Hallows by the Tower, where Mum and Dad were married, and then joined two couples for lunch in Marylebone. Both husbands had served in Parliament nearly as long as Dad and were old friends of her parents. **

**Conversation among the men quickly turned to politics, but the wives were quite fascinated by Edith's residency. She explained, once again, the new field of reproductive endocrinology and even smiled when one woman archly remarked, "Well my dear, Rupert need only look at me cross-wise, and I'd be pregnant. My endocrinology was quite good!"**

**By evening, the three were ready for a quiet night to prepare for Edith's morning flight to Montreal. She had only to toss a few things into a bag and her packing would be complete. Over tea and tinned soup, her parents talked only of Edith, her childhood, how proud they were of her, how they wished only the best future for her. She sensed that her mother was having a difficult time not mentioning Martin or grandchildren, so Edith spared her saying: "Don't worry, Mum, there will be someone for me to marry some day. You will have many grandchildren to fill Larchmont Hall again." **

**Early on Monday, the deskman stopped them as they walked toward a waiting taxi. He had two envelopes for them – one addressed to Mum and one addressed to Edith. They were from Martin Ellingham. Mum looked eagerly at her envelope, hoping – Edith thought – that Martin had written he would be at Heathrow to accompany Edith to Montreal. **

**When opened, Mum looked crestfallen as the envelope contained only a thank you for his stay at Larchmont Hall. Not wanting to be similarly disappointed, Edith tucked the larger envelope into her bag. Dad was recognized at the British Airways terminal, his starting off point for years of travel, and Edith was accorded quite special service as they waited for her flight to be announced. **

**Eventually it was, and her parents looked bravely at Edith as they walked with her to the gate. Many hugs and kisses followed and Mum began to cry. Dad pulled a handkerchief from his pocket for her and then withdrew a stiff, square envelope, with "Dr. Edith Montgomery" written precisely across the front. From the embossed address on the envelope, she saw it was from the Prime Minister. How very kind of her to remember Edith, Mum commented brightly. **

**Over an hour into the flight, Edith had settled in enough to face the note from Ellingham. First, though, she opened the envelope given by her father. It was, indeed, a handwritten message from the Prime Minister. In it she noted with pleasure Edith's many accomplishments and how proud she was to send a daughter of England for training in one of the Commonwealth countries. Wryly she wrote, "rather than the colonies." Edith carefully returned it to the envelope more than pleased by the Prime Minister's sentiment. **

**After several sips of coffee, Edith took up Ellingham's envelope and slowly opened it. Inside was a single, folded sheet of paper, not surprising given its lack of heft. Edith had to read it several times before it made sense to here. Martin had written a poem for her. And it was beautiful. **

**Continued. . . **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
><strong>

**Quest**

**In his preface to the poem Martin had simply written: **

"**Edith,**

**I intended to give you this poem after you accepted my marriage proposal. As that was not to be, I am sending it as you depart for Montreal. Thank you for the statue of Buddah Amitofu. Like you and my great-grandfather, it means a great deal to me. **

**Yours, Ellingham." **

**A four stanza poem followed, beginning:**

**I**

_**Alone evermore,**_

_**The still of my heart**_

_**Measures my lonely existence**_

_**And now falls with anguish**_

_**Allowing only indifferece**_

**...and ending:**

**_IV_**

_**On my own, no more.**_

_**The beat of my heart**_

_**Echoes in time with another**_

_**And now soars with longing**_

_**It runs like a child to its mother.**_

**The final line shattered Edith. Ellingham, the unloved child of a despicable mother, found in her the love he never knew as a child. And that very mother damaged him so badly that he could not express his love for Edith until the poem. She would phone him the second she arrived in Montreal. They had to work out a way for the next few years as her parents had done. **

**Edith's lodgings were with an equestrian friend of her mother's near Parc Rutherford in Montreal. Although she would spend most of her days and many nights working, she needed accommodations away from the hospital. Her landlady, Marjorie McManus, was a true horsewoman who had little use for people and found horses much more to her liking. On her arrival at a small rowhouse, Edith discovered a note pinned to the front door, instructing her to collect the key from a neighbour and make herself at home. Marjorie was at a horse show in Calgary and would return in a few days. **

**Windows were being replaced in the building housing Martin's bedsit, and he was reluctantly staying a few days with his parents. Steeling herself Edith placed a call to the Ellingham residence, hoping at this late hour in London that Martin would pick up. Instead, Margaret Ellingham answered and frostily told Edith her son was dining with his old tutor, Robert Southwood. Swallowing her distaste for the woman, Edith politely asked that Martin phone her the next day. She repeated the telephone number twice, and Mrs. Ellingham – somewhat graciously – read it back to her. With a lighter heart, Edith had a bite to eat, unpacked and retired early knowing that Martin would ring her tomorrow. **

**Ellingham did not phone the next day nor any other day. Edith had obviously mis-interpreted his poem. Reading it again and again, perhaps he meant that he still longed for the love of his mother, and no other woman could provide that love.**

**By his November birthday, she thought it appropriate to send a card. In it she wrote a short description of her training and duties, hoping that he might respond in kind. Not until late January did she receive a response. Scrawled on the back of a postcard was his brief wish for a happy New Year – nothing more. Another exchange of cards occurred before she returned to Larchmont for two weeks in July. **

**She must make one more attempt to see him and thought to phone him at St. Mary's. The ward sister who answered asked her twice if she really meant Martin Ellingham. No one had ever phoned him. Edith assured her that was correct and waited a long time before Martin picked up the call. He made it quickly known that he had no interest in seeing her and rang off abruptly. How foolish of her. He had found another woman and would not dream of even talking with Edith. It was not in his nature. **

**After that her only knowledge of him was her mother's annual comment that she had sent a Christmas card to Martin and received one in return. Four or five years ago, Mum reported her card was returned by post, and she had received nothing from Martin. Perhaps Rose would finally give up her long-cherished idea that she and Ellingham might marry. Never mind Edwin or Patrick, Mum still held out hope for Martin. Edith did not share that hope. **

**As the years passed, she gained perspective on Ellingham, remembering him as a brilliant student and considerate lover who made medical school bearable. Meeting Edwin during her second year at Royal Victoria helped relegate Martin to her memories. Like Ellingham, he was brilliant and quiet, but he had a more developed personality - possibly because he was 20 years older. **

**They had the same easy relationship she enjoyed with Ellingham. Neither asked much of the other, and they fell into a comfortable pattern of seeing each other as they had time. Too worn down by her arduous training, she did not have the strength to decline Edwin's marriage proposal at the end of her four year residency. They were quickly married that summer at Larchmont Hall and returned to Montreal and Edith's two year fellowship in the hospital's fertility clinic.**

**A few summers later, Edwin had his unsavoury affair with Lilly Wu, Arthur's ex-wife, whose two sons still lived with their stepfather. Lilly's relationship to the Buddah she gave Ellingham reminded her of Martin at a time other than Christmas. Suddenly she had a longing to ring him, even if in the guise of a catch-up. The next day she wisely reconsidered knowing he probably had expunged all memories of her from his considerable brain. **

**Edwin was well-ensconced at McGill Medical School, making it uncomfortable for Edith to remain. Her pride had been hurt more than anything, and she could not bear the gossip and knowing looks arising from their divorce. When Cornell beckoned, Edith quickly accepted the post. **

**There, of course, she met Patrick who helped create the one pure love of her life: Nicholas. Even with their mutual love for the child, it was not sufficient to sustain their marriage. Now Edith was again divorced, again ready to embark on a dreaded re-creation of her life, just as she had once moaned to Ellingham she must do in Montreal. **

**Again, looking into the foyer, Edith knew that some of her old life must be faced. She had promised Robert she would search out Ellingham and persuade him to return to surgery. Along with his note, Southwood had left the card of a psychologist specializing in phobic disorders. At a minimum, she was to extract a promise from Martin that he would consult the young doctor. Both of them knew that if he pledged to do something, Ellingham would see it through. That much would never change with him. **

**Only left for her to do in London was her meeting with the dreaded General Medical Council to fetch her licence, and then she could return to Larchmont Hall. There she would have a few weeks to rest before taking Nicholas to St. Benedict's and going on to Truro. Blast Walter Zeffren for his scheme to have her work one day each week at the Royal Cornwall Hospital. **

**Chris Parsons was chief executive of the local PCT, and he was quite zealous about women's medical issues, particularly hospital care. Poor ratings plagued the Royal Cornwall, and Edith had been charged with improving standards, a task she did not relish. Managing people was not her strong suit. Creating babies for infertile couples – attractive or otherwise – was where the money could be found.**

**In her work at the Royal Cornwall, she would of necessity be in contact with Parsons. If nothing else, it might be that he could ease her way into meeting with Ellingham. Surely the two remained friends. Robert made it clear that Martin would accept help only from Chris following his fall from the grace of surgery. **

**Lifting her head as her mother had always admonished her to do, Edith was ready for the next challenge of her life. Establishing herself in Truro would be easy compared to convincing Ellingham to seek help from a psychologist. Emotions were not his strong suit. **

**Well, then, her task of returning him to surgery would begin soon. Double blast Robert Southwood for charming her into this quest for Ellingham. In her mind, there was no one more stubborn, obstinate or bloody, bloody hardheaded than Martin Christopher Henry Ellingham. **

**The End**

_**A sequel to this story follows.**_

**Author's Note: **

**Thank you to the steadfast readers and reviewers who had the fortitude to follow a story featuring Edith Montgomery, perhaps the most-disliked character in Doc Martin. To the anonymous author who wrote the last stanza of Martin's poem, I beg your forgiveness for adding my doggerel to your brilliant work.**

**When I began writing this story, I sent a note to Lia Williams, the actress who played Edith Montgomery, asking for any insight into the character. My note was sent as a lark, and I never expected to hear from her. A month or so later, I received a long email from the actress with her thoughts on Edith. Some of these have been incorporated into this story and the sequel that follows. In my return email, I sent a link to the Doc Martin fan fiction website. Should you be reading this, Ms. Williams, I hope you – and all the readers – enjoyed my version of Edith's back story.**


End file.
